LawLu Weeks Challenge 2017
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: [S.T.R.A.W.H.E.A.R.T] how cool is the keyword? I totally love it! So this contains ten chapters and each chapter is a shot; no connection from one another, or maybe have? haha! LAWXLU. becoz it's LawLu weeks 3 so for those who ships this pair, enjoy I hope I quench a little portion of your thirst *wiping nosebleed* AU/NonAU
1. Sailing's Reason

Well, Joining the LawLu week challenge – which told by Moony – with **STRAWHEART** as a keyword, I hope the first one could do a nice opening. And I am struggling for the next two stories… *crying*

Do enjoy _Fella Pirates~!_

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [S]ailing's Reason**

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

Every pirate in the world had their own reasons when they had decided to go out to the sea. Some was searching for fame, some was searching for fortune, some was searching for fun. Whatever reasons they had, it motivated them to set sail to the vast blue mother nature.

So, did this young boy who called himself Monkey D Luffy.

At first, his only reason to set sail was to fulfill a promise to a dear friend named Shanks. Little Luffy was so excited to hear Shanks' story, he asked the red head everyday to had him around. But Shanks refused him right away, every single time.

"How can a little kid like you become a pirate?"

"I'm a grown up man!"

"Luffy, being a pirate isn't just to know how to swim you know." Added some of the crew.

"I can also fight! My fist is like a pistol you know!"

"Luffy sure is still a child! Ahahahaha!" the other was laughing.

"Why you…"

"My, my.. don't be angry, here drink your juice."

"Ah! Thank you." Luffy quickly took the glass and gulped it down.

"See! Still a child! Nhahahahahahah!" Shanks blurted out a laugh and soon joined by the other crew in the bar, leaving the little boy exasperated though he knew they only teased him.

After an incident which costed Shanks his left arm, Luffy realized he was weak, he was still a naive little child. He didn't want to burden the red head even more, not after everything he had done for the little boy. But Luffy wouldn't give up. He made a vow, to himself, to his dear friend Shanks.

"I've decided to do it myself to become a pirate." Said Luffy, he believed in himself.

"Either way, I won't take you with me. Like you can become a pirate." Laughed the red head.

"I WILL! I'll gather my own crew that'll beat yours and find the world's greatest treasure! No matter what, I will become the pirate king!" he wailed, collecting all his courage, challenging the whole crew just like that.

"Ehh.. You're going to beat us?" Shanks said with a stern voice, while Luffy was trembling didn't dare to look the pirates in the eyes. "Then I'll let you take care of this hat. It's a very important hat to me. Take good care of it." Shanks continued and took off his hat and placed it on Luffy's small one. The sudden action made Luffy froze on the spot, but several seconds later he started to cry.

"Someday, give it back to me. Be a great pirate. It's a promise, Luffy."

"Ye-Yeah! It's a promise!" Luffy said, with tears rolling down his face.

Years later, his reason to set sail was growing bigger, adding another reason to made his conviction firmer. He had to set sail. He made another vow, to his sworn brothers, Ace and Sabo. To sailed out to the vast sea, searching for freedom, obtaining their dream, to be a king of pirates. It was too big for a little kid like him, but he was a kid so, nobody would argue about it. Because kids were supposed to dream big, as big as they wanted.

Soon after he turned seventeen, he wasted no time at all to set sail, with his only small boat and a pack of food and a strawhat on his head, he sailed towards the sun. Because he was a teen with big dream who had all the reasons for himself to be out there, reaching for his dream.

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

Not all reasons to be pirates were a noble one. Some had bad intention, some was even darker than that. Whatever they bore in their mind, also made them going out to the vast sea, so they would clash against each other, making bad impression towards the neutral side, making enemy for those who search for justice. But there were also some who set sail just for an exact reason, and that only reason meant everything to his/her life.

So, did this young lad name Trafalgar D Law.

Never in his life, he ever thought to be a pirate. He was a son of a great doctor, the best in the world. But fate spoke differently. Terrible things happened, and he was the only survival of the country. He hated himself, he hated human, he hated the whole world. He wanted revenge, he needed revenge because he got nothing to lose, because his life was already sealed. And thus, he met the one of the _shichibukai_ called Doflamingo. The _shichibukai_ liked his craziness, his hatred, his conviction, so he took the little guy in under his wings. He trained hard, he took everything he could to make himself better, crueler, as heartless as he could because that was the only reason he kept on living. Then another twisted event in his life happened, fate just kept playing with him. His savior gave up his life just to let him live, to save him, to made him live longer than he could. A man named Rocinante saved him from the one who took him in, Doflamingo whom wanted Law to sacrifice himself so the _shichibukai_ could live longer than he should be.

And then his reason to set sail was getting stronger than ever, to revenged his fallen comrade, his only true friend. That was why he became pirate, to killed a _shichibukai_ whom was one saved him but at the same time he was the one who wanted Law's death.

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

With their own reason they had in their mind and heart, they sailed, met and gathered their own crews, experienced their own struggle, enjoying their own satisfaction.

As the sea was vast but it still connected to one another, they met at one point. At first it was a shallow reason, as fellow pirates, as the new worse generations they had as their title, Trafalgar D. law saved Monkey D. luffy's life. It was nothing really, it had no reason to save the boisterous crazy youth. Oh it might have one. An enemy relationship was still a relationship, it would be a shame to let the boisterous young lad died.

But then, they met again. In Punk Hazard. It was then, that time, everything was starting to changed. At first it was just a mutual alliance, next thing they realized, the smaller man was keep annoying Law in a way he like it. The abundant name calling, that over excitement when he met Law, the never-ending grin and smile the younger gave to him. Feelings was starting to develop, attraction to one another was starting to bloom. A shining bright youth fell for the sulking dark man. They were indeed a strange couple, but somehow they were just perfect together. Luffy loved the way Law smiles, and Law loved to see the way Luffy grins. They intended to keep it that way. And they wouldn't allow anybody to interfere with it, so did their crew of course.

"Toraooo~~" Luffy sang, wantonly making a circling gesture on the heart's captain bare chest.

"Hnn?"

"Say, you already defeated Doffy. And there is still a lot of time before we reach Kaido. So, for this time being, what will you do?"

"I dunno. No plans for now." He said, eyes still closed, while his nose was inhaling Luffy's special scent. Law felt Luffy shifted on top of his body. He opened one of his eye lazily, and saw the smaller boy was staring him, with his head on top of his crossing arms. Law huffed, moving his hand to circled the slender waist possessively while his other hand stayed still behind his head.

"What?" The heart's captain asked giving the smaller captain a small smile. He just couldn't fight back a smile when Luffy gave that wide grin of his.

"I love your smile." Luffy giggled, acting all spoiled towards his lover. Law flushed a bright rosette color, luckily it was dark.

"Torao.. why does your heart suddenly beat faster?" Luffy asked again innocently.

[This fuckin little dense!] Law thought to himself. He didn't answer, instead he quickly flipped himself to the side and kept Luffy in his arm, then he pulled the slender frame closer.

"Because you are with me." Law whispered softly.

"Eh? What is that? I can't hear you." Luffy pouted.

"Nothing."

"Eeeeehhh!"

"C'mon.. I'm tired. Let's sleep." Law said lazily and placed a quick kiss on Luffy's forehead then pushing the noirette head to the crook of his neck.

"I love your smell, Torao~" Luffy grinned again then snuggled to his lover neck, taking whatever he had been offered for, including kissing and teasing the long pale neck in front of him.

"Hey.." Law whined, he just barely held on not to attack the other captain, and Luffy didn't make this any easier for him.

"You taste nice." Luffy said again, nibbling Law's neck softly.

"Luffy-ya, stop it or I will-"

"Will what?" Luffy challenged him.

"You ask for this." Law finally gave up and swiftly captured Luffy's tantalizing lips.

And so, a new reason came up for them to still having fun sailing the vast blue ocean. The reason was love. A new founded love.

 ***HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO – FIN –HnOHnOHnOHnO** **HnOHnOHnO ***

First fic of the challenge, stay tuned for the next update. I will be releasing the story every day until the end of the week, so I have to make 10 chaps!

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

HnO


	2. Taste

Second day and damn! I absolutely am trying hard on this.

Because Luffy loved everything about Law ;d

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [T]aste**

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

In his whole life, Luffy just couldn't refuse anything connected to meat. Be it beef, sea monster meat, dinosaur meat, strange animal meat, literally all meat there were in the world, he just loved it! He just loved how it melt on his tongue, how it fought back when he chew it, and the loveliest was how it tasted. It was heaven like.

He would do literally anything to get the last available meat. His nakama didn't complain about it though, they knew it was useless against him. So, they always let him took the last piece or took more than others. Well, though they still fought if he went overboard, like for examples Sanji kicked him vertically on the hat if he tried to steal Nami's or Robin's; or Ussop would chased him in circle if he stole Ussop's; or Chopper might cry and complained all the time when he did; or Zoro who was quick to stab his hand if he tried to steal Zoro's. On and on, they still spare one of their shared for him. Luffy loved meat, and if that made their captain happy, they would do. Because they also knew, their captain was totally in loved with the tasted of meat.

But that was before he met this fuckin dark sulking handsome man by the name of Trafalgar D. Law. At first, he was just curious about the man. The next thing, he was so curious to see what kind of face would the man made if he smiles. After that, the rambunctious youth just fell for him. Then after some times, Law decided to give him the most pleasurable thing - taste - in whole Luffy's world. The taste of a first kiss. It was sweet and strange and made something inside Luffy doing a strange flip and fluttering in the same time. That exact time Luffy felt like he could swim and fly at the same time. The next thing he knew, Luffy was literally waiting and searching to taste it again, and again. But now it was slightly different. The sweetness, the flipping twice -or sometimes thrice - and fluttering still there, but it didn't feel strange at all. It tasted just perfect. Luffy had been addicted to it, somehow. And he didn't even realize about that. He didn't even know about it. What he did know, Law's lips tasted delicious, super tasty, and it was more addicting than any meat he ever ate. And for this one, he would never EVER share it with other, well, sorry to say but, he wouldn't share it with his nakama either. Because Law was his, he was Law's. Well, not that his nakama cared about it because they fuckin knew, Luffy was such an egoistic bastard if he wanted to be one and he was also a possessive bastard.

Because yeah, Law was _HIS_ and only him.

And above everything else, Law tasted perfectly delicious.

"Heey, Luffy! You love Law, right?" Nami asked suddenly when Luffy was hanging upside down in his favorite spot.

"Of course! I love him most!"

"Let say, I give you two options. What will you pick?"

"Huh?"

"Law or meat? I don't want to hear you pick both! Answer this in five second or I will ask Sanji not to feed you. Now! five, four, thre-"

"Torao!"

"Yeah, I wi- wh? WHAT?!"

"Uh.. Torao?" he repeated.

"You what-"

"Fufufufu~ I win this time Nami." Said Robin under the shade of an umbrella, taking off her sunglasses and put it up on her head.

"Ckk! Who would have guess." Nami clicked her tongue and tossed a coin to Robin.

"What is that? You both bet on me?"

"Well, maybe. It's not you will angry about that, right?" Nami pouted. Luffy arched one of his eyebrow, confused. Of course, he wouldn't be mad.

"So where is my meat?"

"Your Torao is on _den-den mushi_."

"Toraaoooo~~~!" And the youth rushed into the dining room to pick up the _den-den mushi_ from his most favorite taste, uh.. person.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN –HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

* * *

It was just a short chapter. Teehee~ But I still hope the story was enough :'D

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

HnO


	3. Refusal

I decided the idea, after a little discuss with my lovely Moony and there you go~~ another Chapter in which Law was still a jackass who refused fuckin everything.

Enjoy~~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [R]efusal**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"You know, there's a new guy in my class today. The name is, Tragagar Lau! And he is so cool! He is so damn stoic and there's dark aura surrounding him, nobody even dared to ask him any question, oh except me of course!" Ace told his little brother, bragging about himself. They were on the top of the building, a place where they called it a base-camp. Because yeah, nobody had the will to go there, because they knew it was the trio destroyers base-camp, and they had no will to be the fourth person whom would end up receiving some death-glares from a sadistic blond and a jealous freckle, if they managed to be a friend of one of them. Oh, a lot of people tried because they were all handsome in one and another way making them unique, but the duo sometimes were too overprotective for each other. Actually, they weren't blood relatives. They just met in the school. Sabo and Ace were in the same age which was in the second grade of high school, and Luffy was one year younger than the other duo.

"Tragagaru Raw? That's a funny name! Shishishishishi~!" Luffy laughed.

"No! It's Tragagar Lau!"

"Tragarugaru Rau?"

"Oh, whatever! So, yeah! He is stoic and cold and dark. And when I talk to him, he ignored me completely! How cool was that?"

"That mean, he didn't even want to talk to you, baka! He totally doesn't want you around him. FYI, his name is Tragafar Rao." Sabo appeared, butting into their conversation.

"No! It's Tragagar Lau." Ace retorted.

"It's Tragafar Rao! Oh Luffy, which do you believe more? Me or this idiot?"

"Shishishii~~ I believe you haven't confess to him eh, Ace?"

"WAWAOWOAWAWAWA-!"

"What? Confess about what?"

"OH GOSH! Luffy!" Ace spat, face-palming himself.

"Eh? I shouldn't tell?"

"Of course not!"

"What is this all about?" Asked Sabo annoyed. How could this two idiots keeping secret from him?

"Ah yo-you see.. Sabo, uh.."

"Well, take your time Ace. I'm going around searching this Garugaru person you mention."

"Hey! Don't do anything stupid!" Sabo shouted, but it seemed Luffy didn't care, he just disappeared just like that.

"Soo, you better explained this properly." Sabo glanced to his side with his calm voice but a deadly glare.

"Uhh y-you see.. it's-"

** **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Garugaru! Which one is Garugaru?" Luffy sang in front of Ace and sabo's class on the fourth floor.

"Hey Luffy. If you're looking for Ace, he is in his usual-" one of Ace classmate was answering him.

"No. I'm looking for Garugaru."

"Hah? Garugaru?"

"Yeap! Garugaru. The new guy?"

"Oh! You mean Trafarsomething Lau? He is right there." He pointed to the corner of the class. Indeed the corner he pointed out was dark and somewhat scary, compared to the other place there was.

"But be careful he is.. hoy!" Luffy ignored the guy and starting to walk towards the corner where there was a noirette lanky man, sat nonchalantly with dark menacing aura surrounding him.

He noticed Luffy's existence, he stole a glance and quickly back to his book.

"Hello there~ Garugaru _otoko1_." Luffy beamed, placing both of his hands on the new guy table.

"What do you want?" He asked not bothering to look at the younger boy.

"Just wanna say hello. I heard you're a new guy here."

"Not your business."

"Shishi! You are dark and terrifying. But you are funny."

"How so?"

"I don't know. It's my instinct. Anywaaayy, way are you reading?"

"Book."

"Hmmm~~ you wanna go out and play with us?"

"No."

"Ehh~ why?"

"No reason."

"C'mon.. it'll be fun."

"How so?"

"You'll see. Come~"

"No."

"Eehhh you're no fun."

"I am. So please don't bother me any longer."

"Well, okay. But, I'll be back tomorrow~ see you~"

"Don't come back!"

"Shishishii~~ it's up to me, right?" Law quickly jerked up. He saw a youth, a noirette shining youth full of energy, full of happiness. And instantly he despised him.

"Oh. You're the type who always forcing your way to another person, aren't you?" Law asked sarcasm was thick in his voice.

"I am! See you tomorrow then Garugaru~"

"Wh-who the fuck is Garugaru?" He somehow retorted.

"Ah? Your name is Garugaru right? I'm Luffy by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Whatever."

"Byee Garugaru!"

"It's Trafalgar Law for fuck sake!" And Law was taken aback he was trying to correct that. The hell with that boy!

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Garugaru guy~~ how's everything going? Yesterday was so much fun! I wished you could join us yesterday."

"I wish you didn't come."

"But I still come. Beside this class is my brother's class too. So it's impossible for me not to come."

"Then go to your brother."

"They are busy right now. And I see you have no friend, so I'll be your friend."

"I don't need one!"

"But I want to be your friend."

"I don't want to be your friend."

"Don't be so stingy. A friend won't lose you anything."

"You're annoying! You know that?"

"Yeap! But I don't care, as long as I can be your friend, Garugaru."

"I am Trafalgar Law for fuck sake! Stop calling me Garugaru!"

"Tragaru Rau?"

"Trafalgar Law!"

"Torarau?"

"Trafal-"

"Torao!"

"What?!"

"Let's settle with that. I'll call you Torao!"

"No!"

"Ah! There they are! See you tomorrow Torao, I'll bring you something tomorrow. Byeee~~~"

"Please don't fucking come!"

"I will still coming. Shishishishi~~" then before Law could spat another reply, he was already gone.

Fucking fuck for every fuck in this world! What was his sin that he had to endure such hideous torture like this? He wanted to slice that boy open so he could threw that idiot brain.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Law prayed for whatever deity available up there that the boy wouldn't come. Two days were enough for him to hate that boy. This third time might be worse. He might try to throw that boy from the window. Oh this was the fourth floor right? It would nice for him to have some broken bones. Yeah, let's try that. Anytime soon and he would be,

"Toraooooo~~~" there! sang of the song. Law gritted his teeth. He needed to endure this, or he would cause a scene and his fuckin pink guardian would not like whatever he did.

"Stop bothering me."

"Shishishi~~ I will if you become my friend."

"I will not! And stop fuckin bother me!"

"Naaah~ so as I promised before, I bring you this. Tadaaah~~ sandwi-"

"GAAAAH! THROW THAT FUCKIN DESPICABLE THING AWAY! #*#)#($&**^%!" Law suddenly pushing his chair to the most back, nearly toppled in the process while screaming like he saw the most hideous thing - oh yes, it was for him. Luffy blinked once twice thrice before he laughed hard.

"Ahyahyahyahyahya~~! You seriously are funny Torao. It's just a bread!"

"I hate that thing! Take that away from me!" He spat venomously, still sticking on the wall. If the wall wasn't there, he would already on the most back of the building.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat this later." Luffy took the sandwich and kept it in his pocket. "You don't say you don't like sandwich."

"I hate bread!"

"Ehh? But it's nice."

"I don't like it!"

"Fine.. so then, I'll bring you other thing for tomorrow then."

"No! Don't! Please don't!"

"Too late, I've decided."

"Arrfgghhhhhhhh.." Law let a long frustrated sound from the depth of his throat. He was beyond distress.

"See you tomorrow then Torao~~ have a good day!"

"I can't! Thanks to you!"

"Shishsihsihsi~~"

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Days changed to weeks and never did the boy miss to drop by at Law's table. Be it for a short five minutes or a fuckin half an hour. He would always be there. Either to bother Law or made him irritated. Whatever the young boy did, he always does things to stir Law's meter. That strange, Law wasn't a person who could be stir so easily like that. And this boy seemed to know which button he should flick so, Law's mood meter ran up and down just like a fuckin roller coaster.

"For the last fuckin time, monkey-ya! I won't go to your fuckin house!"

"Awwwwhh c'mon it will be fun!"

"I don't think so."

"You haven't come, how do you know?"

"Instinct."

"Then your instinct is dull."

"How so? Mr. know it all?"

"Shishishii! Because I say so. C'mon, you have to. And we can play together. We can play call of duty, or battle field or-"

"Fine! If I go, you won't bother me any longer."

"Depends."

"You little fucker!"

"Shishishishishi~~!"

"Why you have to be so fuckin irritating? What did I do to you anyway?"

"Consider it, your lady luck decided to leave you." A calm voice came from Luffy's behind. The blond smiled so sweetly.

"Saboo!" Luffy sang cheerfully.

"Why is that?" Law quickly asked.

"Say, is he going to your place? We will tag along then." Sabo said, a sweet smile still plastered on his face.

"Sure why not?! The more the merrier."

"What?!" Law spat, exasperated, he was going to regret this, really.

Fine _last_ resort!

"I refuse to go."

"I refuse your refusal. I'll go to your house if needed." Luffy stated with a tone of finality. Law banged his head to the table so hard he nearly lost his conscious, but somehow between his blurry conscience, Luffy somehow managed to make him agree to visit the small monkey house next fuckin weekend. And why the hell that idiot monkey had a picture of him sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face? He fuckin had to delete that shit and refuse to succumb to the condition. He had to smile? How was a 'FRICKIN NO WAY' sound like? But how the fuck Luffy managed to get that picture of him laughing then? He had no fuckin idea AT ALL!

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN – HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

* * *

Truth to be told, I like the ending better the scenes! I tried my best to make Law as jerk as he could, but I don't know. I hope I managed to.

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

HnO


	4. Antidote

No Dilly-dally, today was rough and I need plenty of sleep.

So enjoy Fellas pirate~~! Yohohoho!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [A]ntidote**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy doesn't know what possessed him, but this doctor he accidentally met some weeks ago sure is captivating. The first thing he noticed is the doctor is a regular to this cafe where he is working in. Second thing is he always orders black coffee with a dark chocolate cookie as compliment. Then he will spend around an hour with a book on his hand, leisure around before goes out. Bet he is going back to the hospital, yeah? Where else a doctor will be working in? Third thing is, he sometimes come back at night to order some food for dinner before goes back home. He loves Paella. Be it seafood, or chicken, sometimes he changes the menu to some fish dishes. Luffy guesses he loves fish, he always orders something with fish if he doesn't order the rice dishes. He is so easy to read.

Weeks become a full month and the doctor never misses to come to the cafe. It stirs something inside Luffy, an urge to know him more. So the young youth decides to make a special something for him tomorrow.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

" _Irrashaimase1_ ~ alone, sir?" Luffy greets the doctor cheerfully. He knows the doctor is a punctual person, so he will come exactly at three thirty.

"Uh-ahh yeah."

"Let me show you your seat, _Sensei2_."

"Eh?" The doctor looks surprise. Luffy gives out a small laugh.

"I know from your outfit. Sometimes you wear white coat." Luffy explains with a wide shinny grin on his face.

"Oh yeah. I might be in a hurry." He replies sheepishly.

"Shishishi~ bet you're busy in the hospital." Luffy says, sometimes stealing a glance to the handsome doctor. "Please seat here, I have prepared this table for you. You see, in the evening like this, the sunshine sure is sucks if you seat randomly while reading a book so, I picked this place where the sunshade will be just perfect."

"Ah.. thank you for your concern."

"My pleasure. So, would you have the usual? Or would you like to order something new?"

"Eh? Usual?"

"A cup of espresso and a dark chocolate cookie?" Luffy smile is still there, adorning his boyish feature.

"Yo-you know well. Do I really order that every time?"

"You do. Shishishii! Despite a doctor, you sure are clueless, _sensei_."

"Ahh, looks like it."

"So what would you like?"

"Uh.. do-do you have any recommendation then?"

"Ah a change it is. Sure I'll talk to our chef. He sure will have a thing or two. If you excuse me then."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Ah-h.. uhh.. th-thanks I think?"

"It's a pleasure, _sensei_. Oh anyway.. would you mind tell me your name? Mine is Luffy."

"Law. Trafalgar Law."

"Uhh that's kind of.. Toragaru Raao?" Luffy frowns, trying to repeat his name. Law gives a chuckle.

"It's Trafalgar. To-ra-fa-ru-ga- Ro—"

"Torararu Roo?"

"Oh God!"

"Toragaru Roo? Torarau Ro? Toraro? Ah! Let's settle with Torao then! Shishi! Torao- _sensei_!"

"For fuck sake! I don't-"

"It's cuter that way _sensei_." Luffy winked and disappear fast into the kitchen, leaving a groaning – and blush rises on the pale cheek – doctor behind.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"So here is the recommendation from our chef, a cup of cappuccino with extra shot and a brownie as a companion." Luffy says while arranging the tea-time snack in front of Law's table.

"Ah, brownie? I don't really like sweet thing."

"Rest assured, Torao- _sensei_. I already make a special note to our chef. So, he had already made sure, this special brownie is suit for your tongue."

"Ah, I see. Thank you again then. You are a big help."

"Shishishsi~~ No worry, _sensei_. I hope you enjoy your time than."

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro calls. Luffy pokes his head from behind the locker door, puffing up his right cheek.

"You sure you're not spoiling him too much?"

"Huh?"

"Your favorite _sensei_. These past days you keep coming and serving him like he was the only one there."

"As much as I don't want to be a prick as him, this time he is right. I know he is your favorite, but you can't always make an exception for him. The other customers might be bitching about it. Though, it would be different if you serve him when the café is empty." Sanji adds.

"Uhh… but I-"

"Hey, I know you like him that much, but you have to. It's about professionalism, you know." Zoro explains, giving the noirette a pat on his shoulder.

"I'll try then. Uhh~ It would be very nice if he works here too, just like you guys." Luffy whines. Both Zoro and Sanji instantly choke.

"Wh-what did you say?!" Sanji blurts.

"We don't, uhh- I'm not happy he is working here too, ya know!" Zoro retorts.

"I'm the one who hate it when you are around, fuckin marimo!"

"Yeah?! It's not like I like it when you're around! Kuso-cook!"

"You wanna try my kick?"

"That wimpy kick? Try me!"

"Huh? I mean, it would be nice if he works here too, together with us, just as I work together with you guys. Why are you guys suddenly burst out like that?"

"N-nothing! This Marimo irritates me to the hell and back! Don't mind us." Sanji lets out an awkward laugh, waving a hand in front of Luffy. The green head clears his throat and mumbles some incoherent words, flusters a nice pink color and quickly closes his locker and walks away.

"What's with him?" Sanji frowns.

"Shishishi~ Zoro is so cute when he feels in trouble." The noirette replies, giggling.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy complies to his friends advice. It won't be nice if the other guest is complaining about this trivial matter. So, when it's the time for the doctor to come, Luffy doesn't greet him at the door. He just greets him from his own spot, which right now he is cleaning the table.

" _Irrashaimase_ ~ Please take a seat." He smiles brightly as usual. The doctor smiles back but, Luffy did catch his disappointment in his dusty grey orbs. And that exact time, suddenly Luffy feels something unusual inside himself. That disappointment look on his eyes makes a twinge, it's not too subtle, but he is sure, it was there. Luffy arches one of his eyebrow, doesn't understand what had happened. Luffy night orbs follow the doctor movement. He walks steadily towards the place Luffy had suggested for him. Adding an insult towards his injury, the place is occupied. Torao- _sensei_ favorite's place is unavailable, for now. Luffy bites his lower lip. He wants to help his favorite _sensei_ , but remembering his friends words, he just freezes on his spot.

"Sir, I know that's your favorite spot. For the time being, would you like to stick to my suggestion?" suddenly a voice comes. Luffy jerks his head up – he doesn't even realize he brought his head down, oh gosh! – and he sees a green head with his black vest and white shirt is talking to _his_ _sensei_.

"Ah, no thanks. It's okay. I can seat anywhere actually." The lanky doctor says curtly and moves quickly to the nearest available spot. Wantonly, he sits and doesn't bother to see the menu.

"Black coffee and dark chocolate cookie, please. Thank you." the doctor orders. Luffy eyes grow widen, he is back to his routines order.

"Emm.. Sir? Is it okay if I place my order now?" Luffy jumps in surprise and quickly moves his head to the source of the sound. A sweet blue pony tailed girl.

"Ah, yes! Sure. What would you like, miss?"

"A cinnamon roll and a cup of cappuccino please. Thank you."

"Would you like an extra shot, miss?"

"Ah, no need thank you. I won't be able to sleep if I did."

"Oh, apologize. Coming right up." Luffy smiles and quickly retreats from his spot.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"You look down. Are we going to have a hurricane today?" Ussop frowns.

"Mmh, Am I? I don't think so. Was there any forecast in the news yesterday?" Luffy tilts his head, frowning.

"Of course not moron! It's fuckin summer! How come there will be a hurricane. I'm saying it's so fuckin scary seeing you down. You, a person who never have any care in this world."

"Shishishi! You're exaggerating thing, Ussop!"

"Am I? See for yourself, dummy. You're out of yourself." Ussop sighs and leaves to do his own chore.

[Down? Me? Ussop is imagining thing.] the noirette thinks. After letting out a good long sigh, he claps his own cheeks and grin.

[C'mon! I can't let anybody down!] he thinks. After drinks some water, he huffs and back into the café.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

 _[Seriously? You? Sick?! What kind of joke is this?] – Zoro_

 _[Snowing! It will be snowing!] – Ussop_

 _[Luffy are you sure? Did you eat something wrong yesterday?] – Sanji_

 _[Dunno. I don't feel like doing anything and I feel sick. Cover me up for today, guys.] – You._

 _[Fine. Take care then. I'll come later after the café close.] – Zoro_

 _[I'll make you some healthy yummy food then. Don't you dare to spoil that, marimo yarou!] – Sanji_

 _[I'll buy you some medicine. Be sure to ask Sabo to read the usage direction for you.] – Ussop_

 _[You guys are the best! Sure do. Thank you!] – You_

Then Luffy sets his phone aside and shifts to his side, blinking several times. He seriously can't calm down. His heart races and his brain keeps replying what had happened yesterday, a dejected face of a certain doctor, his gloomy eyes, his disappointment. Luffy just can't erase those memories and now he is frustrated. He somewhat wants to run to the doctor and calm him down, hugs him and gives him nice other things; suggests him a nice spot, nice food, talks to him. The noirette shuffles again on his bed. It's ten o'clock in the morning and he has no will at all to move from the bed.

"Lu-kun! I thought today isn't your day off?" shouts Sabo from outside.

"I'm not feeling well." Replies the noirette. Seconds later, sounds of people running can be heard. The door opens abruptly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sabo and Ace both are on the door.

"Not feeling well." Luffy answers lazily. The blond quickly moves closer while Ace is biting his own nails. Sabo sits beside the youngest and raises the black hair then put his forehead onto him.

"It's normal." Sabo huffs in relieve, so does the other noirette who is still on the door.

"What happened?" Sabo asks to his little brother.

"Dunno. I don't feel like doing anything."

"Not even eating?" Ace jumps in.

"Ace!" Sabo hisses.

"no." Luffy answers. Ace and Sabo's eyes quickly getting wider, they eye one another and back to the figure on the bed.

"Go call an ambulance. We have an emergency here."

"Right away!" Ace replies and instantly disappears from the room.

"What? Am I gonna die?"

"Maybe! That's why we need an ambulance."

"Oh no! I don't want to die! Noo!"

"Calm down, Luffy! We won't allow it either."

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Hurry and send that fuckin ambulance right NOW! My brother is dying! He doesn't even want to eat!" Ace shouts, exasperates.

"IT'S A FUCKIN BIG DEAL! He is a glutton to the core and now he said he didn't want to- FUCKER! WHY DID YOU HANG THAT UP?! I'm gonna fuckin burn that hospital down!" Ace spits venomously.

"Ace! How?" Sabo asks.

"They didn't believe me! FUCKERS! They said I'm joking!"

"If something happen to Lu-kun, I'll bury them deep in the ocean, and wring them dry and hang them up above that fuckin hell.

"What now?"

"I'll drive! You bring Luffy down."

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"That's not a case to be place into the emergency." Says the nurse with a hefty huff.

"Really? Well then, If something happened to my brother, I'll tie you to a bungee jump and I might accidentally graze the rope or.. the knot is not tight enough, or-"

"FINE, PSYCHO! Bring your brother and go in. And if the doctor suddenly murders you, it's not my problem!" hisses the nurse back, giving up to argue with the poisonous smiling blonde.

"That's better. Thank you. Ace hurry!" Sabo shouts and run first.

"Right behind you!" Ace replies and tails the blond while dragging Luffy.

[Crazy people] hisses the nurse inside her mind.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"And who are you?" asks the doctor flatly.

"My little brother said he is unwell and he doesn't have appetite." Sabo explains.

"I believe it's not a case to be handled here."

"I believe it is! Because he was never get sick and his appetite is-"

"Doctor! Please save him!" Ace shouts when he reaches the room, while Luffy is flailing behind him.

"Doctor I'm- To-Torao?!" Luffy dumbfounds.

"Lu-Luffy? Wh-what-"

"You two know each other?!" Sabo and Ace's jaws drop.

"He is a regular to my café." Luffy explains, "so, you work here." He continues.

"Yeah. So, what actually happen?" Law asks.

"I don't know. It's just by the time I wake up this morning, I.. I feel like doing nothing and.." Law suddenly moves his hand up, signaling the boy to stop talking.

"Is it okay if I speak with only the patient? I know you two are worried sick, but please be at ease, I'll check on him thoroughly."

"But we're his-"

"Okay. Be sure to inform us ASAP. Come Ace." Sabo says, dragging his brother slash lover out of the room.

"You can continue." Law starts.

"Umm, so I feel empty and feel like staying on my bed, but I think it's getting better now."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Kind of. Anyway, Torao- _sensei_.. umm- I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Y-yesterday?"

"Yeah, I knew you were disappointed but, I couldn't.. Uhmm, I couldn't give you- I couldn't treat you more special than the other customers so, so I.."

"Ah, it's okay. I don't-"

"But I want to. I want to give you more attention. I hate to see you dispirited face. I don't like your somber look."

"What dispirited face? I was okay yesterday."

"No. I knew it. You were so disappointed. I knew you just masked it up. Your eyes told me."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, yesterday they were full of sorrow they're ah! They're different compare with now! See! They are better like this!" Luffy grins, "Yeap! I like them better today."

"Wh-what better?" Law quickly jerks his head to the side, flusters a nice rosette color.

"See~ You're better like this Torao- _sensei_. I like your looks like this better! It's cute and full of joy." the noirette laughed.

"I- I am not!"

"But you are…" Luffy pouts.

"I don't! but.. but if you greet me more often, then maybe..-"

"I can't. I told you, didn't I?"

"It's okay then. Don't push too-"

"But Sanji said, it's okay if I do that after my shift. or before." Luffy puts his hand on his chin, swaying left and right, before his face brighten up again. " _Sensei_ , give me your phone number! So we can meet up anytime."

"H-HAAH?!"

"C'mon.. don't be so stingy~~" Luffy sings, fishing his own phone out from his pocket and passes it to the still gapping doctor. "Just input your number there. I'll save it right away!" Luffy giggles. Law sighs, though he still types in it. After that he gives it back.

"Don't spam me with messages."

"I won't! Anyway, what time will you finish your work today, _sensei_?"

"Six, I think."

"Great! I'll ask Sanji to make more food for us. Be sure to come to my house tonight. We'll have a party."

"What? I thought you're sick?"

"I was! But after talking to you and your adorable blushing face, I feel better~ Thank you, _sensei_ ~~ see you later tonight! I'll message the address later." He exclaims while running out the door.

"Do I.. really fall for that kid? Oh my fucking god!" Law mumbles, leaning against his working chair tiredly. But he lets out a nice smile, a relieve smile. "Luffy, eh? Indeed, he is adorable."

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN – HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

1 Welcome

2 (a title for a) doctor

* * *

Okay, this time I tried to use the simple present, and yes it was harder! Gosh! I hate grammar! I hope the lack of grammar or tense won't bother too much.

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

 **HnO**


	5. Whimsicality

This mostly the fun part of Dress Rosa arc.

I laughed while searching for the whole scene. So I do hope you guys too enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [W]himsicality**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Luffy, I'm gonna go along with your decision but, I must inform that alliances between pirates are often turn into betrayal. It might be dangerous for you since you trust other so easily." Robin said. Luffy quickly moved his gaze to the other captain.

"Huh? Are you gonna betray me?"

"No." said the goatee man in black. And Luffy grinned, believing the words of his newborn partner.

"HEY! Have a little doubt at least!" Ussop shouted, exasperated.

"Torao is a nice guy. Beside I have you guys who had spent two years for training! Nhahahahah!"

"Lu-LUFFY you-" Ussop roared and seconds later they were all doing this stupid dancing of silliness. They were just so proud their captain entrusted his back to them.

"Aww Luffy, don't mention it, you're making me blush." Nami said in Franky's body.

"I know we're SUPER dependable, but.. Ehehehe." Frankyo voiced himself in the little Tonakai's body, unable to move after some rampages he made before.

"We just do what we had to. You're not flattering me, you fool!" Chopper chirped in Sanji's body, doing body sways so swiftly.

"Of course Luffy, you can count on us! If Zoro and the other chickened out, I'll convince them!" said Ussop with a firm grin plastered on his face, as brave as the seaman he admired.

"I'm counting on you guys! Hahahaha~~!"

Law's jaw just dropped, his just didn't understand this crew AT ALL! Were they that strong? Were they just stupid? Either way Law was unable to say anything towards their whimsical alliance they agreed on.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I'm not going leave anybody behind. Chopper and Nami want to save those kids, if they wanted that, then I want it too. Sanji also want to stick that Samurai's body too. You gotta help us if you want to team up with us." Luffy said casually, in which Law just stared him hard, didn't believe what he said just now.

"Hhhhh~ I knew it, you don't understand at all, right?" Ussop huffed, "You think alliance is a cooperative relationship just for one or two common goals, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Let me explain a bit. Look, you see, Luffy's idea of an alliance is a little different from yours."

"it's being friend, right?!" Luffy butted in, widening his eyes childishly.

"You are so wrong if you think you can control him. Once he feels sure about something, he won't back down. It's a fuckin pain in the ass. His selfishness is on par with those _Yonkou_ you know."

"That must be hard." Luffy said noncahalantly, picking his nose.

"But what your friends want had nothing to do with us." Law said darkly. He was completely ignored by the other captain as the little reindeer was complaining about he couldn't move and his captain just randomly tossed his bugger. Law wanted to complain about a lot of thing, seriously! But then he gulped down his words and let it slipped just like that. He felt like he had no other choice, did he?

"Fine, I'll examine those kids. Which one of you is the doctor, come with me, I need to distract Caesar." Law gave up and settled to help them, in his own way. And he DIDN'T understand it even one bit! Why the hell a little reindeer was being tied ON his HEAD? Was this some kind of joke?

"Yosh! This should do." Ussop said, tightening the knot securely.

"I'm sorry. I can't move right now, so I have to depend on you." Said Chopper on top of his hat. Law couldn't utter even a single word. He was just SPEECHLESS! He couldn't even complain! Who the fuck did they think Law is? Some random pirate?! NO! He was a Shichibukai! A FUCKING SHICHIBUKAI! The youngest on top of that! So why.. why… ARGH!

"Aahahah! Don't drop him Torao!"

"Ahaha- ahaha, sorry, sorry I try to stop laughing but- ahahaha~~." Nami whom was now in Sanji body couldn't hold on her laughter.

"Ngahahaha! SUPER CUTE!" Franky praised though he did laugh. And so did Robin with her elegance chuckle, leaving the heart pirates' captain trembled in utter shock.

He might or DID regret ever making this so called – Whimsical – Pirates Alliance. Fuckin whimsical Mugiwara-ya!

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I'm also want go to Wano-kuni soon, too." Luffy beamed happily on the deck of Sunny Go.

"Don't be ridiculous! You just can't show up without a plan-"

"Sanji, I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" Luffy cut off Law like he was talking about nothing important, seriously? WERE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS?! It was about a plan and-

"Sandwiches." Sanji answered his captain, making his way to the kitchen.

"Ahhh~~ I want some cotton candy sandwich!" sang the cute little doctor, tailing their cook.

"I'll have a cup of tea please." Robin laughed.

"Then I have cola!" Franky said.

"Give me some milk please." Followed by Brook.

"Ahh~ I knew it! Sanji's sandwiches are the best in the world." Nami chirped. Everybody automatically move to their dining room in the upper floor. Law hated it! He fuckin hated it to the core!

"I don't like bread!" He shouted excruciatingly, but seconds later he just taken aback of what he did just now! Did he just.. did he.. he… HE COMPLAINED about this?! SERIOUSLY?! And he left alone on the deck of cozy greenery Sunny Go. His jaw dropped again – for maybe the twentieth or more – in shock. He just lost his self control, didn't he? FUCKIN whimsical Reaction!

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"TORAAAOOO! I'm here to save you!" Luffy shouted running towards Law who was handcuffed on the heart seat, a seat which bestowed upon him but he rejected it coarsely.

"I'm glad you alive!" the youth added, beaming towards him, while in his hand was a beautiful Lady, named Violett.

"You have no business here, Mugiwara-ya! How about the factory? Have you destroyed it?" Luffy didn't respond to him, he was talking to Violett about something.

"Wait a minute, I'll save you know!"

"Thanks but, the alliance between you and me is over! Get out from here!"

"Whaat? How selfish! I'll make the decision, not you. So shut your mouth."

"That make you even more selfish than me!"

"Hu-hurry up the lock."

"A, ah You're right." Luffy took the key from the lady and tried to open the handcuff, trembling in the process.

"If there's no alliance, we're not o the same side. I'll kill you once you open this lock!" Law spat bitterly.

"Stop moving! You know it's hard to unlock this since I'm also a devil fruit user. Uh! This _Kairouseki*1_ is sucks!"

"You can do it~" Violett cheered him from aside.

"You two aren't even listening to me!" Law snapped comically. But the two keep trying.

DID this FUCKIN monkey ever taught how to hear when people spoke to him?! Ignorant Fools! Whimsical Fools! Whimsical IDIOT!

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"OKAY! Let's go!" Luffy said, his voice laced with tenacity. Both of his arms were grappling Law and Zoro, one on the right, the other on the left – by their head.

"Wait, I'm still cuffed."

"They'll come off eventually."

"THEY WON'T!"

"I'll take the key back. When we fell, I saw it. It must be somewhere in this plateau." Violette said, "I'll find it and-" she set her gaze off of them for only one second and, Luffy was already on the run with the men.

"How are you gonna find him? That Flamingo _yarou_ *2?" asked Zoro.

"Go straight!"

"I-Is he gonna jump off?" Violett shocked.

" N-No way!" King Riku added.

"WAIT FOR ME DOFLAMINGO!" and he jumped, without any care in the world. By now Zoro used to his captain recklessness, so he just enjoyed it while bracing himself for any upcoming mess, while Law who was still a new guy, was already in state of shock being grappled and could do nothing about it. He was fuckin handcuffed for fuck sake!

Though Luffy wasn't stupid enough to let himself crashed the ground without doing anything, so, he inhaled a lot of air, and made a balloon of himself, decreasing the impact of gravity. What he didn't think about was who was there in the ground, waiting for them. It was none other than the Donquixote Family itself. Luffy's balloon body bumped once to the ground, making the group scrambled not to be hit by him, and Luffy was releasing the air inside his body, twirling like a ball in the air, which making the two men whom were still in his arms, followed the movement. Law just couldn't take it anymore! He was nearly giving up to follow this troublesome boy. By the time, all the air inside Luffy's was out, Luffy quickly spry to landed gracefully, followed by Zoro who was already readied himself. Before Luffy even landed, Zoro successfully freed himself from the grappled and landed to the ground by himself. Not the same for Law though. He was now on Luffy's shoulder, and somehow he managed to lift his legs in a the very perfect timing, so they wouldn't step by Luffy.

"I-It's Mugiwara no Luffy! Trafalgar Law! And _Kaizoku-gari_!"

"Mugiwara! When I free from this fuckin handcuff, I'm gonna kill you first!" Law spat.

"Catch them!" Donquixote pirates shouted.

"Anyway, we gotta run!" Zoro suggested.

"Okay!"

"Chase them! Chase them! Don't let them get away!" Rambled the pirates.

"Zoro! That's not the way!" Luffy shouted to his first-mate.

"Mugiwara-ya, it's not this way either!" Law gritted his teeth, tired. Oh God! Whatever Law had did in his past, this might be his karma, whatever it was, a sudden regret surging in his mind. Was he that bad that he had to endure all of these. Fuckin whimsical double idiots! Whimsical pirates alliance! He wondered if he could turn back the past, would he ever suggest this pirate alliance again? He huffed. The answer was still the same though. Sadly He would, because this was getting more and more interesting. He smiled peacefully on Luffy's shoulder. Something about the younger noirette attracted his calm dark demeanor. All of those whimsicalities sure were interesting.

[Monkey D. Luffy, you might be the reason I'm dead one day later.] He thought while succumbing himself being carried by the younger captain.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN – HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Sea-stone

*2 bastard

* * *

If you do remember the DressRosa arc, I assure you this is basically the same. Haha~ Oh of course beside their feeling ;d

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

HnO


	6. Honey

There are still another 4 to go~ yosh yosh!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [H]oney**

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"I wonder why Torao always rejects me when I told him I want to blow him." Luffy sighed and in the next minutes he melted on to the table, pouting.

"I wonder what should I say about this." Sanji stared at Luffy behind a tea cup on his hand, astonished.

"Huuuuhh… C'mon give me advice. I always get the pleasure and I want to give him the same and-"

"Okay. Please stop jumping into detail. It's your sex life and I have no will to know about it." The blond quickly brought a hand up to stop the rambling noirette.

"Sooo…."

"Wait a sec." Sanji said and fished out his phone from his pocket and typing something.

"Who are you gonna ask?"

"Who else? Your dense idiot marimo."

"But he is _your_ dense idiot marimo, Shishishishi!"

"Shut up! I might regret having him around."

"Really? Then do you prefer he is not around?"

"Uh! Of course not! Now shut up and finish your parfait!"

"You know, Your parfait is always perfect."

"Hmm~ Who do you think I am? Of course it will." Sanji said proudly, putting his phone beside the white porcelain teapot.

"So?" Luffy asked with a spoon hanging on his tongue, sticking because of the coldness it left.

"No answer. He might be bus- ah~ here it comes." Sanji quickly take his phone, open the whatsApp application and read the incoming message. "Hmm.. never know he likes that." He continued.

"Huh?"

"Law likes sweet?"

"Not overly sweet, but he is okay with it."

"Then, wait for a while. I'll be back soon." Swiftly Sanji stood up from the seat and walked away into the kitchen. Five minutes later, he was back, holding something.

"Here." The cook put it on the table, just in front of him. Luffy eyed the thing he put seconds ago with an arched eyebrow, questioning. A medium size glassy bottle, inside was brown yellowish viscous liquid.

"What's this?"

"It's honey. Just give that to Law, He will let you sucked him, IF it doesn't work, then you have to fuckin tied him to the bedpost and do whatever you wanna do." Sanji explained while inhaling his nicotine stick.

"Uuh… tie him up? But I don't want force him if he doesn't want that."

"Try that thing first. Hope he would. Though I promise nothing."

"Well, if you say so, thank you Sanji!"

"Sure. Hey, tell me the result, yeah." He snickered.

"I will. Yeap!" Luffy said while spooning another ice-cream.

"Then, my break is over. See you around." The blond said, patting the Noirette and moved away, "the parfait is on me. No worry!" Sanji waved without turning to face the Noirette and disappear into the kitchen. Luffy grinned and fished out his phone. Quickly he typed on his phone.

 _[Thanks a lot Sanji! I'll make sure to tell Zoro to make your day better. Shishishi! :*] – You_

Luffy knew the blond won't answer, so he just shoved back his phone into his pocket and finished his parfait.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"Luffy-san, what is that?" asked Tristan – a co-worker of Luffy – from behind him.

"Ahh, Tris-chan. Honey, my friend gave it to me."

"Ohh? It's good for health, isn't it?"

"Really? But I don't know how to give this to my lover."

"You mean, you don't know how to make honey?"

"Should- should we drink directly or mixed with something? I never drink this before."

"Really? Eventhough you work as a nurse?"

"Shishishishi~ I never get sick, so yeap!" he stated proudly. Tristan just sighed then twirled her long blue hair.

"Well, actually it's very easy. You just have to mix it with water, either its cold or warm it depends on you."

"I might undertand that... Or not."

"Oh good God. Okay, I' you then." She said, pulling him into the kitchen's hospital.

Reaching the kitchen, Tristan opened the cabinet door and took a glass. She filled half of the glass with water then poured the honey in to it.

"Do you like it sweet?"

"Yeap!"

"Okay." She smiled and poured some more. Then she took a spoon and casually stirred it to mix them nicely. She spooned a little portion and tasted it herself.

"Here try this. It should be sweet enough." She gave the glass to the other nurse. Luffy took a gulp,

"Hmm... Yeap! I think this is good." He poked his tongue out to lick the excessive taste on his upper lip. "Want some?" Luffy asked to his co-worker.

"Thanks but no need." She smiled, "I hope your lover also like that."

"Shishishishi! Thank you, Tris-chan."

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"Torraaaooo~~~! _Okaerii*1_!" Luffy wailed when he noticed his lover was already in the _genkan*2_.

" _Tadaima*3_. Miss me?" Law smiled warmly, getting a quick peck on his cheek.

"A LOT!" the smaller boy answered excitedly while stealing the surgeon's black commuter bag.

"I bought you some onigiris by the way, would you like some? Or you want to bring it tomorrow? To work?" Luffy dragged his lover to the living room with one hand, while the other was holding on Law's bag. Luffy put the bag down and pushed Law on to the dark burgundy couch. Seconds later, the smaller man was already on top of Law's lap, straddling him, while latching his lips with the other.

"W-Woow.. Calm down, Lu-ffy-ya.. what.. happ- pened to you?" Law managed to ask between those attacks.

"I miss you.." Luffy grinned and quickly captured his tantalizing lips again.

"U-Unnh…"

"What do you want first? Food, bath, or me?"

"Lu-What?!"

"You heard me, right? Ahh! Wait here Torao."

"Haah?" Law was just about to whine when Luffy suddenly jumped off of him and to the kitchen he ran. Wai-WAIT! Whined?! HIM? Seriously? But- but that sudden urge and that eagerness, everything was completely caught him off guard, to made it worse it was coming in a form of a man or boy or kid or whatever, named Luffy, a clumsy dense naïve little lover.

And said boy was coming back with a glass of… what was that? A glass of feculent color of yellow? What was he trying to do now?

"Heree~~ It's for Torao. I tried very hard to make this especially for you." He grinned giving his lover the glass. Hesitantly, Law took it from the smaller grinning boy. Then Luffy was back on his lap.

"Uhh.. what is this?"

"Honey~ Sanji said it's good for you."

"Vi-Vinsmoke-ya? But why?"

"Secrett~~ try it. Tell me how do you like the taste? Is it too sweet for you?" luffy grinned and Law just melted from his attention, though it had some secret intention in it, he didn't care.

"No. It tasted just perfect. Thank you, Luffy-ya."

"I'm glad you like that. Then, can I suck you?"

"Y-YOU WHAT?!" he chocked.

"C'mon... I give you the honey already." Luffy pouted jumping onto his lover's lap again.

"What is the connection of this and that? Gosh! What's into you?"

"But Sanji told, ugggh.." the little nurse pouted cutely exasperated. He just didn't know how to ask Law to let him. Finally, Luffy leaned forward to the taller noirette chest and burry his face on the crook of his neck.

"What did Vinsmoke-ya tell you?" Law asked, sighing he stroke his little lover.

"I just... I want to give you blow. You always give me and it feels amazing so.. so I want to give you the same experience but you.. you always- uughhh! I hate you." Luffy bit his lover shoulder softly, mumbling. Law froze, he wanted what? This dense little fucker! No way he... No- fuck! Hearing his little monkey pleading like this, was absolutely tempting. Suddenly images of Luffy on his knees, sucking him was too, too- ravishing. It made the surgeon's little brother arouse from it slumber. Were you fucking kiddin me? Were you?! Law grunted. Fine! If that what he wanted, then Law just had to.. to.. realized it. At last. Because at some point, he would let him, right? It wouldn't change the result, after all.

"Fine! But first you have to accompany me." Law deadpanned. Hearing the words, Luffy reflexively perked up and sat back in excitement, looking into those dusty grey orbs. The surgeon could see myriad excitements in his lover night orbs.

"Where?"

"Bathroom. We're gonna wash each other." And Luffy blushed oh so adorably.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"Luffy-ya, I won't be mad if you don't, but are you su-"

"Yes I am! I'm no coward. Who do you think I am?"

"Ah yeah... You always like that." Law smiled, giving Luffy a peck.

"So it actually only needed some honey to make you accept my request?"

"Actually.. no. Your tenacity is." Law answered while dipping his own pointy finger into said honey. He then rubbed the sticky fluid with his thumb twice, thrice before brought it up to Luffy's, he smeared it wantonly over the small nurse plump lips.

"Why do you smear it on me?" Luffy asked, licking the sticky sweet on his own lip.

"To do this.." Law quickly leaned forward and latched their lips together, licking all sweet substance from the smaller frame. The taller noirette could feel his lover was fidgeting, so he broke the contact.

"Why? Can't stand it?" Law teased, stroking his cheek wantonly. Luffy's face was flushing a nice rosette color, panting hard.

"You teased too much." Luffy bit his lower lip.

"You are too alluring. Well, let's blindfold you then."

"I want to see you."

"Not now, we promise about that already." Law placed a kiss on his temple. Luffy grunted playfully, but he didn't fight back when Law put a blindfold over his eyes.

"Toraoooo..."

"Patience Luffy-ya." Law gathered all of his left over courage and slipped off the towel which still hanging on his hips. He didn't know why, but the thought of Luffy sucking him was too... Too much. He might unable to hold on himself too long and just, just... Sighed! He felt somewhat insecure, too much 'what if' in his mind, which he didn't understand it by himself, where it came from. No shit! But he promised the little raven already, he had no choice. He sat on the edge of the bed, poured some honey onto his hand, and smeared it wantonly all over his manhood then traced it to his upper well-built ripped abdomen. Law then grabbed Luffy's wrist and pulled him slowly, guiding him to move closer to him.

"On your knee, Luffy-ya." He whispered so soft, painfully delicious in Luffy's ear, making the little one shudder in delight. Luffy obeyed his lover. Slowly he knelt in front of whatever there was in front of him.

"You can start.. anytime, Luffy-ya." Law told him. His voice was deep as usual, but Luffy somehow couldn't miss some faltered tone in his voice. Luffy grinned. He was happy. Though Law was reluctant he still let him do it. Luffy promised to himself, he would make him regret not letting this little monkey did this long time ago. Oh he would make him addicted to his skill. Luffy stuck out his tongue a little, licking his upper lip and moved his head a little bit forward just to touch something familiar but a slightly sticky. He tried to lick the thing in front of him, it was sweet. Very very sweet. He felt Law was shuddering, oh! it was his after all.

"You tasted nice, Torao~ You're so sweet. I wonder why you won't let me do it until now."

"B-baka.. it's not th-!" Law hitched when another licked was made by Luffy, hey! That was cheating!

"You are no fair! If you're this sweet, then mine is the same right?" Luffy pouted, sucking the tip of Law's.

"N.. NO! Fu-.. It's the- hhn.. honey." Law trembled in delight, focusing those delicious small frictions gathering around his groin. This little monkey of his was.. was…. Amazing!

"Ahh~ but the one I made is.."

"You mixed that.. with water- of- of course it's diff-!"

Another _lick_! No please… stop this tortured, this was too much.

"So you say, because this time it mixes with you than it tasted this delicious?" Luffy grinned playfully.

No! No please _NO_! That wide mischievous grin! Law knew he would regret this, because Luffy would ask for more, not that Law would reject it, Pfft! Of course not! He would let him do this anytime he wanted but, but then… then that would mean Law would need to keep his self control tenth times stronger, wouldn't him?

" _Itadakimasu*4_ ~

And Law – unconsciously – let out a long moan when Luffy took all of his length into his mouth. FUCKING FUCK! This was the most excruciating delicious torture Law ever experienced.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN –HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

1\. Welcome back

2\. A traditional Japanese entryway area for a house/apartment; a combination of porch and doormat.

3\. I'm home (back)

4\. Let's eat

* * *

Sorry… But I don't plan on making some lemon soda here. I promise I make it up in other series.

And now, for those who still following this series, I wonder can I get your opinion on something? Just PM me your answer ;)

Q: What will you ask to Luffy and Law (you can make the question for each of them or for them both) IF you meet them personally?

I'll be waiting for your message. And please stated you pen-name or name so I could say my thanks properly. ;)

Be waiting~

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

HnO


	7. Eroded

Heellooo~~~ Sorry for the late update, yesterday I was kind of busy going out. Haha! But still I do hope for you guys to enjoy the story.

Guys, the question from the last chapter is still open, so I'm still waiting for you guys to PM me 😉

Warning: It contained a little gore inside.

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [E]roded**

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy didn't understand what had happen. He was still laughing with him yesterday, he was still joking around together, fooling around on each other, and strangling each other playfully. One of his best friend, Blueno was found dead, fell from the top of the building. Why the hell that could even happen? It wasn't like the top had no safety railing. In fact, the railing was so high, nobody could even fall from it. So, why? HOW? Luffy was standing in the crowd, his night orbs stared onto the dead body. All the other students were murmuring about the horrid scene in front of them. On his left shoulder was Kalifa, crying her heart out, seeing her friend was already dead. Lucci froze on his right side, hand clenched hard, it quickly turned white.

"Students, leave the Crime scene. It's not something you guys should be watching!" a harsh scold from an officer in white. His mouth was biting two tobaccos at once, his hair was white and standing fighting gravity. He was a big muscular man.

"Students, this man here is right. Please hurry and leave. Your class is about to start." Another officer joined in to shoo the crowd. It was a woman now, small frame, navy blue hair with a pair of glasses.

Slowly, the crowd obeyed their command. Some of them started to leave the scene, but some was still there before they followed the other, except the three of them. A small noirette, a stifled blonde, and a lanky noirette. The three of them still stood there, saying their final goodbye to their lifeless friend body in their mind and their heart.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"I can't believe this. He was okay yesterday. I stayed with him until around five and we said our goodbye. So why now… why he was.." Luffy bit his lower lip, fighting the tears which threatening to spill.

"Tell me, this was just a dream right? Right?! Please… Luffy… Lucci!" the blonde was crying again, she didn't care her face was now a mess from all those tears, she just couldn't hold her tears down. Lucci clenched his teeth hard, he was angry, he was in raged but he didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what had happen.

"Mugiwara-ya." Suddenly a voice came from Luffy's back, the trio quickly jerked their head towards the source of the voice. Another student from a different class. He wore a white spotted hat motif, lanky frame, dark feature on his face, if Luffy was right his name was…

"Trafalgar, what do you want?" Lucci asked coldly.

"I just want to.. say sorry for your loss. I truly sorry." He said somberly. Luffy arched his eyebrows, and couldn't help but think that he was kind of nice.

"Thank you." Luffy replied with a forced smile. He was in no mood to give anybody his usual shining smile, not after finding out that one of his best friend was dead.

Upon hearing those words, Kalifa was breaking into tears again. She clenched Luffy's uniform harder, letting out her tears onto his shoulder.

"Kalifa… Please, stay strong." Luffy said trying to soothe her, hugging her to ease her pain – even only a little. His own eyes were also glistening for the lost. Lucci pat Kalifa's back several times, trying the same thing.

"Well then, I don't have any intention to bother your mourning moment. So If you excuse me." Trafalgar said. Just when he turned around on his heel, Luffy's suddenly stop him.

"I-I'm sorry. But really.. Thank you for your kind words." Luffy bit his lower lip, this time he let out a ghostly pure smile. It was still too much.

"You have my deep condolences, Mugiwara-ya." With that the lanky boy was gone.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"Lucci.. have you seen Kalifa around?" Luffy asked couldn't help but worrying. Lucci sighed and shook his head. Three days ago, their best friend was founded dead in the back of the school building. Now, the girl in their group was missing, Kalifa. One day after Blueno's dead, Luffy had already contacted her, she said she was feeling unwell and decided to take some rest. Two days ago, Lucci gone to her house. Well, yes she was alright but her feature was still mournful and somewhat dejected. And yesterday, there was no news from her at all. Luffy had messaged her, Lucci tried to call her, but they got no news at all. Their last effort was to go to her house. And they found nothing. Kalifa was nowhere to be found, and her father was still overseas, while she already had no mother. They had lost all their hope to find their girl.

"Y-you think she visited Blue's tomb?" the smaller boy asked

"Ah.. that's possible."

"So?"

"Skipping the class one or two days won't hurt our grade, right?" Lucci tried to joke, trying to cheer up the mood.

"Sure~ go! Be sure nobody sees us."

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure was eying their movement when the noirettes were running towards the school gate. His dark cold eyes staring to their every movement, until the duo was out of his vision range. The figure clicked its own tongue in anger. It felt offended. It just needed to free this maddening rage inside him. It balled its hand into a fist, clenched it so hard its nail dug deep into its own skin, bleeding it in the process.

[I have to.]

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing here alone?"

"Ahh… To- Toraragaru-"

"It's Trafalgar Law."

"Torararu Rao?"

"Torafagaru Ro-"

"Torao! Ah that's better." Luffy grinned, "Yes? What's up?"

"Ah no.. I was just.. curious. You are always with your friend so, why.." Law didn't finish his words.

"Ah.." The little raven was back on his sullen mood.

"So-sorry to make you remember things you don't want to."

"No- Noo.. It's so kind of you. I'm waiting for Lucci. After Blueno dead, kalifa was gone missing. It was already five days and we still don't know where is she."

"Mi-missing?"

"Yeah."

"Ha- have you.. Checked the news lately?"

"No. why?"

"If I recall, this morning, there was a dead body in the pond not far from our school. It was a girl. They didn't give the detail though." The lanky boy explained. Suddenly Luffy felt a dread feeling gnawing inside him. Something he hated, uneasiness. This kind of feeling turned out to be not a good omen. He knew this feeling all too well. Whenever he felt this way, he would get a bad news, whatever it would be. Failure, destruction, loss or even death. The worst was when he received a news in which totally crumbled his world, a news of his dear brother died in a car accident, not long after that, his brother's lover who was somehow also his oldest brother, died in a storm while he was going to sent out his lover for the one last time. They might have a happy eternal ending, but leaving Luffy devastated alone like this, was beyond his heart to hold on. At some point, Luffy shattered into pieces. Then came his grandfather who was already searching for them for about ten years or so. Luffy lived with him until now, fixing his shattered heart little by little, but after a short while, it was starting to crack again, slowly but sure.

"Th-thank you for your info, I- I have to.. go." He stuttered and ran as fast as he could. Please, please not her. Someone, please tell him it wasn't their girl, it wasn't Kalifa. He ran as fast as he could, towards the pond, or river, or whatever that place would be called. He was panting hard, sweat rolled down from his head, the gnawing feeling inside him was getting more and more annoying. He saw a crowd. His heart beat faster. He moved closer. And he saw some people wearing the same uniform as his. Luffy eyes widened when he spot a noirette, a tall noirette with curly hair was tied into one. It was Lucci.

"Lucci!" he called, hitched, a sudden lump in his throat. The noirette didn't respond him, Luffy thought he might be too far for him to be heard him calling. Luffy walked closer to him. Each step he made was faltering, felt like his legs were being pull by unseen hand, but he tried to be strong.

"Wh- what happened?" he asked trying hard to be casual, putting his own hand on the taller man's shoulder, but he heard his own voice halted.

"… Ka-.. li- Ka- li… fa.." Lucci didn't – couldn't answer his smaller friend, his voice was already broken, chanting the same words, again and again, like a broken cassette. Luffy eyes grew enormously big. He spotted a blonde hair under the black cloth. The boy who had a scar under his left eye, quickly moved closer to the yellow line the police already made, keeping the urge not to jump across that yellow fuckin ribbon. But he couldn't. The young boy ducked down and ran to the thing under the black cloth. Abruptly he yanked the cloth and there she was. His other friend who was now blued, her body swollen, it might be because it was too late for her to be found. This was… this was cruel. Then suddenly Luffy felt he was abruptly yanked and strained by his shoulder by some people in the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" came the harsh voice from several days ago. Luffy didn't respond, he had no strength left. He just stared blankly to the ground, to the blonde long hair who was once cheerful and full of sarcasm. Who was one a beauty.

"Oi _gaki*1_!"

"De-detective! Please… she might be his friend. He was shocked you see."

"Kheeh! Still it doesn't give him the right to cross over the police line! Seriously. Arrest him! We might need some info from him."

"But he is still-"

"Tashigi!"

" _Ha-Haik_ *2! Detective!" she saluted him and moved towards Luffy.

"Are you okay kid?" She asked, giving him a hand. Luffy set his gaze to her for only several second before turned his gaze back to the ground. Tashigi could miss the lifeless orbs inside those night beads. She felt she pity him. It was the least she could give him.

"Kid, will you tell me your name?" but he didn't utter any respond.

"I understand for your lost. But will you help us? If this is a murder case, then we have to catch the killer. It's the only thing you can do for her. Bring justice to whomever did this."

Luffy eyed her still blankly, but he answered her hand gesture. He stood up and followed the lady detective mechanically.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

A good hour passed by and Luffy was released. He told the lady all he knew, though he knew nearly nothing what she had been doing lately, until she was found like this. He walked in the dark, unfocused. Suddenly he felt someone was tailing him. He jumped on guard. He looked around, but found nothing. He frowned and decided not to worry about it. So, he continued his walking and suddenly his phone rang.

"Fuck!" he cursed in shock. Swiftly he fished out his phone out of his pocket and saw his grandfather was calling him."

"Hello." Luffy answered.

" _Kozou*3_ , where are you?! What time is it now?"

" _Jiji…_ sorry, but something came up and.. I have to- settle it."

"… Is that so? Is there anything wrong? You sound down."

"No. it's nothing. I'm okay Jiji. I might come home late. I still have to go to Lucci's house."

"Don't stay too late. Don't cause him trouble, okay?"

"Yeah. I will. Thanks." And Luffy hung up the phone. He stared the glowing screen for a while before it vibrated again. This time it was a message.

[Hey, are you okay? I heard about it. Although it meant nothing, please do accept my deep condolences.] – (10060505) 7.43 PM

[Who is this?] – You 7.44 PM

[Ah, yeah. It's Trafalgar. I got your number from my classmate.] – 10060505 7.46PM

[Oh, Torao. Thank you. I really appreciate it.] You 7.50 PM

[Sorry, I could offer you nothing, but I don't mind if you really need someone to share. I do know that feeling of losing your closest friend.] Torao 7.53 PM

[That's very kind of you. Really, thank you. I might need that.] You 7.55 PM

[It's nothing really, Mugiwara-ya. Then, see you tomorrow?] – Torao 8.00 PM

[Yeah, see you tomorrow, Torao.] – You 8.01PM

Luffy didn't bother to wait the reply. He just shrugged his phone into his pocket. He closed his eyes, stretching his body. The he put his hands into his pocket and walked towards Lucci's house, smiling ever so cunningly.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"Torao, is he here?" Luffy asked from outside the door.

"Torao? Who is it?" the student asked back.

"Uuh.. Tora- Torarafaru.. Faru faru…"

"Do you mean Trafalgar?"

"Ah! Yeap, him!"

"Ohh.. he is in the most back, left row." The boy pointed out.

"Ohh… Thanks!"

"No prob." Then the student just left.

"Toraoo…" Luffy called.

"Mu-Mugiwara-ya! What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Yesterday you said see you tomorrow, isn't it today?"

"Uh.. ah, yeah. Yeah you right. H-How's everything going?"

"Ah, let's not talk here." Luffy frowned.

"You right. Let's go to the rooftop."

"Ro-rooftop? Bu-but.."

"Ah, ah! yeah.. let's not then. Then how about in the backyard?" Law jerked a thumb towards the direction of the backyard.

"That's a good spot. Let's go there. But mmh… I- is it okay if I go buy some food first.." Luffy scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"S-sure! Come, I'll accompany you."

"No- no need! It's okay really."

"I insist, Mugiwara-ya."

"Well, if you say so.." Luffy let out a small smile. Law reciprocated his and leaded the way out. After both boys got theirs they went to the backyard.

"So? What is it about?" Law started.

"Huuh? What is what?" Luffy asked with eyebrows arching up.

"You suddenly came to my class and search me?"

"Ahh.. I just need.. some change, yeah." Luffy started, stabbing the prawn on his lap. Law hummed as a respond.

"You're okay with that?" Luffy asked again.

"I dont mind. You need that."

"Shishi... You sure are a strange one Torao. Thank you though, I appreciate that." Luffy grinned though it looked force.

"Wanna share?"

"Nng... I'm not sure but, do you think I was cursed?"

"Cursed?"

"Everyone around me died. Mostly it was accident. But I'm always okay. I wonder why."

"It might be because your existence is still needed."

"But what about the- them? Their life, their future..."

"Fate is something untouchable. You can't fight it, you can't decide it, but you can try hard to change your own future." Law smiled softly, contrasted to his dark sullen feature. Luffy quickly looked at him in disbelief. Deep in his voice, the smaller noirette realized his worry, his consideration. Luffy was in awe. How could a guy he barely knew, could bask him with such attention, such kindness. At the first time after a long crazy messed up week, Luffy felt he could finally smile.

"Despite your usual scowling, you are actually kind, you know that Torao." Luffy giggled. The taller noirette flushed a nice color.

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not! I'm telling the truth. And you're somewhat cute too." praised the little monkey. Law quickly jerked his head to the side, trying hard to hide his now tomato-ish cheek.

"I kind of like you Torao. And I'm so happy you decide to greet me back then."

"It- its nothing. I saw you were kind of... down and I never see you like that before."

"Eh? But we aren't even in the same class, how do you know?"

"Tha-thats... You know, you actually are famous in our grade, anyway... What were you doing yesterday, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Hmm.. nothing much. Just hung around with Luc. Oh yea, you know him, right?"

"Ahhh... Oh that boy." Law nodded in somewhat somber mood.

"Uhh, something's wrong?"

"No, nah.. I might have no chemistry towards him, so.."

"No worry. I don't ask you to be his friend right away, shishi! Anyway, will you accompany me tomorrow? I want to look a birthday present for Luc. Yesterday was his birthday and I haven't bought him gift."

"Uhhmm, well I don't mind going with you, but.. are you sure? I won't able to give you any suggestion for your present."

"It's okay. Since I have to go to buy present for him, I can't.. I don't have any friend to well, accompany me so,"

"Well, if you need me. I'll be in your service, Mugiwara-ya."

"Torao, please stop calling me Mugiwara, just call me Luffy."

"Bu-but I-,"

"Oh c'mon.. Toraragarugaru is too long so I just shortened it into Torao, so why don't you?" Luffy whined. The taller boy sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"First, It's not Toraragarugaru. It's Trafalgar Law. Second I don't mind being called Torao, because it's somewhat cute hearing it from you. Third.. Uh Are you sure? Lu-Luffy-ya?"

Ahahaha~~ Yeap hundred per cent sure! See! It's so cute hearing you calling me. To-ra-o-ya~" Luffy winked.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

[Hey Luc! Where are you? Its past ten and you're still sleeping? It's so rare of you! Are you sick?] – You 10.15 AM

Luffy then set his gaze back to the leaned figure teacher, explaining whatever inside a human body was there and rambling other stuff he didn't care. He just couldn't gather his focus on whatever the teacher was trying to explain about. He crossed his arms on the table, bit the pencil in the middle of the length and melted on his arms, boring. This class was soooo boring. He wished he could just go to the other class and dragged Torao out of it and fooled around with him until the end of the school time. Lately, he found out the lanky taller noirette was so attractive and he was so nice to Luffy. And the young boy wasn't a person who would shrug something who had been given to him. So he just took whatever he had been offered.

His eyes were fluttering lazily, nearly closed but he opened up, nearly closed but he opened it up again. Luffy couldn't stand this at all! No! At last, he finally decided he needed some good sleep. He raised his hand and asked permission to go to the toilet. The teacher quickly let him go, and he was out in just a few seconds. He walked away while checking his phone, still no reply from his best friend. He already wrapped the present neatly, well his _Jiji*3_ helped him to do so. He decided to buy him a new vest. Luc just loved vest! Luffy sighed and tried to call him. He bit his lower lip while walking to the backyard, the exact spot Luffy was there with Law. He leaned to the big tree, and slipped down to a sitting position, redialing the same number over and over again, though he only got the same exact voice, it wasn't Lucci's voice, was the stupid operator talking again and again. He fuckin knew it didn't connect goddamnit! That was why he kept trying again and again, gosh!

"Gaaah!" He let out a frustrated groan and let his phone slipped off from his hand. He didn't care, he pulled both of his knee closer to his chest and hug them with his slender arms, put his head on the top them, and mumbling softly.

"Luc.. Please be safe, Please."

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"Luffy-ya! Luffy-ya!" the voice called. Worry, desperate, urgent all was mixed into one. Luffy blinked once, twice, he felt he was familiar with that voice, that deep somber voice. A deep soothing voice.

"Luffy-ya! Wake up!" the voice came again and now Luffy could feel he was being shook by a warm hand.

".. Unngh.. Uhh! To-Torao? Why-"

" Lu-Luffy-ya! It's about Lucci-san, he- he was-"

"L-LUCCI? What? What happened? Is, is he alri-"

"The detectives…" Law couldn't say it directly, he was unable to. Luffy's eyes widen, utter trauma. Indeed, he hadn't heard the rest of the news, but he was no idiot. Just from 'the detectives' opening speech from Law was enough for him to confirm that Lucci was nowhere to be fine. They might found his body, just like the rests of his best friends.

"The -.. tecti- what..- did th-ey… fou-…" was a question really even needed? Luffy was devastated. He no longer had any hope nor wish for his last best friend well-being.

"Lucci-san was… dead." Upon hearing the word, Luffy felt his mind went haywire, his body trembled, he was numb. He couldn't even feel himself anymore. In just few weeks, all of his best friends were founded dead. All three of them. And Luffy couldn't hold on. Darkness surrounded him, in a few seconds all of his vision was dark.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

His eyes were so heavy. He wanted to open them up, but he couldn't, but he knew he must to. Once again he tried, and he suddenly felt a soft squeeze on his palm, giving him courage. He snapped open his eyes, successfully, but quickly closed it again because of the blinding light from the lights.

"Hey.. How do you feel?" came the voice so softly, beside him. Luffy moved his hand to block the lights, and tilted to his left side. It was Law, a person who was always with him lately. The one who helped him smile, and helped him to forget his pain even for a short while.

"Li-..ke sh-…it." the boy replied with a hoarse voice. Law smiled softly and took a glass of water from the end table and helped the smaller boy to empty the water inside it.

"Hey… Torao. Why didn't you leave me?"

"Huh? Why?"

"All my friends were dead. By now, you know I truly am cursed. So why? Why don't you leave me? Do- do you also wanna die?"

"I don't. Hell no. And I don't any intention of leaving you alone."

"Uhh.. what time is it now?"

"Five.. another five minutes more it will be five."

"Hmm… Hey, do you mind accompany me for a while?"

"Why not?"

"Then.. Let's go to the backyard."

"backyard? But it's getting dark?"

"I don't care. I'm tired from all these shit. I need to breathe out for a bit." He sat up slowly and slid down from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"A-are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Somehow, I'll manage. Are you coming?"

"I won't leave you wandering alone, you know." Law sighed, in which he got a chuckled from the smaller noirette.

"Yeah, you're kind. I'm becoming more and more fond towards you, Torao." Luffy giggled and went out the room, followed by the taller noirette.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

"See Torao, the sun is going to set soon." Luffy pointed out. Law was standing beside him, frowning.

"Hey Luffy-ya, I don't understand you, I- I thought you were just-"

"Devastated? Crumbled?"

"I don't know. Is that how you expressed your feelings?"

"Nah, I was, but not now. Hey, Torao.. I wanna ask you something." Luffy was still facing the red sunset.

"Yeah?" The taller noirette set his gaze upon Luffy's beautiful boyish face.

"Tell me the reason." The young boy started.

"Reason? For?"

"I saw you called Blueno the day before we found him dead."

"M-me?"

"Why did you make Blueno and Kalifa's dead like an incident." Luffy continued, this time he moved to lock his night orbs to the taller boy beside him. Law eyes twitched, his features though stay flat, their eyes still locking into each other.

"Oh, so you did know?" Law asked, his voice was flat, emotionless. Luffy nodded, but his courage didn't dissipate. Luffy stood still, tensed, didn't even let his guard down even for a second.

"They were disgusting. They weren't supposed to hug you, nor received your kindness."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are mine."

"Then, Lucci?"

"He was worse. I saw you went to his house at night."

"Then, you killed him?"

"I wish I could, but the boss wouldn't let me. He sent his kids." Law spat coldly.

"Tell me, how did he die?"

"You really wanna know about this?"

"Tell me, Trafalgar Law."

"Shot ten times.

"Ahh.. instant dead."

"You look compose."

"Well, I don't really mind about them. Say, that mean you do love me that much?" Luffy moved closer, cupping the taller boy cheek, caressing it softly.

"Yeah. Too much I want nobody beside me around you." Law answered back with a grin on his handsome face, deepening the contact with Luffy's hand, melting into it. Luffy smiled.

"How deep is it?"

"I'll follow you to the hell and back."

"Surprisingly deep, I see." Luffy giggled, moving closer to press his own slender figure to his psychotic secret admirer, in which Luffy got an eager, tight hug.

"Torao.. you know, actually I'm so fuckin bored with this world."

"Well, what do you sug-! Kkkhhk!" Law chocked. He instantly let the smaller boy go, clenching his own stomach, which now was heavily wounded.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm bored. But your love is amazing I think I still want that." Luffy took a step closer, Law took a step back. He could feel blood was in his lungs, in his throat, chocked with his own blood. Law coughed once, twice. Blood was all over his hand, dripping to the ground, creating a pool of red dark substance. Law couldn't do much, his wound was too deep. It only needed a hug to let Law lose his guard. And now he was fatally injured. This kid was no joke.

"Torao.. I thought you'll follow me to the hell and back?" Luffy asked, trying to reach Law with his hand. Law froze, his eyes widen in shock. Did he, did he really think that way?

"C'mon Torao. I won't let you suffer. It pains me to look you like this." Luffy elongated his bloodily hand, giving Law's cheek a stroke, in which blood traced quickly imprinted on it.

"…Y-you do?"

"Let me tell you something. I plan to massacre the whole school at first, but then you came. It made my day, Torao. I could feel those thrills again. Sadness, rage, anger, loneliness, happiness, comfort, and attraction. Yes, all of that, you made me feel that again. And I do, I love you back, Torao. I love everything about you." He said, reaching the other beautiful pale cheek, and placed a kiss on his lengthy neck. Torao trembled both in delight and pain.

"Yo.. you l-love me?" Law asked, voice filled with sudden ray of hope. Another swift move, Law felt his abdomen was being stabbed again, this time concentrated, deeper, _deadlier_. He let out and excruciating groaned, kneeling in front of the smaller frame, clenching his holed abdomen, oozing blood, making his head dizzy. Luffy bent forward, brought his hand to Law's chin, and forced it up a little so Law's neck was now exposed widely for him to do whatever he wanted.

"Will you die for me then?" Luffy sounded his voice near the taller noirette ear, softly seductively. Law felt a jolted of friction from the nape of his neck travelled down to his spine. He wanted to answer, but the only thing he could let out was some coughs and blood and _more_ blood. The psycho admirer smiled cunningly, he nodded. If Luffy would love him back, he was willing to accept whatever love Luffy had for him, even though he needed to die for him. The youth smiled, lashed their lips together, not minding to taste the strong rustic iron in his new founded lover mouth. He licked Law's bloodied lips playfully, when Law coughed more, spurting blood from his inside, Luffy didn't waste time to intrude Law's mouth. Blood and saliva mixed into one, Luffy could taste everything. He didn't mind, it was Law's. He loved to have _his_ Torao after all. Still devouring the dying man's lips, Luffy pressed his knife onto Law's neck, slowly traced it down along it, ripping it apart. Law grunted in pain and pleasure, grabbing Luffy's arm hardly, trying to ease his pain even for a little.

"I love you Torao.. I'll follow you soon enough." Luffy reassured his lover who was hardly breathing, sliding slowly to the ground, couldn't hold on the pain too much longer. His strength was slowly scattering out of his body. His vision was now blur, breath faltered, conscience was half gone. He felt his body was raised and dragged, then a hard something on his back as he leaned on it.

"How do you feel, Torao?" Luffy asked near his ear, while placing kiss all over his numbed body.

"…-li… - KHAK! Ke sh-.. it." he laughed, coughing blood.

"Shishishi~ You really are cute, Torao. I love you." Luffy giggled, placing a last kiss on the lips of his dying lover, tasting all of his.

"Let us meet again in another world, Torao." Luffy whispered. Law chuckled.

"…-yea-.. let u…s….-" The smaller noirette embed his knife once again in Law's heart. Luffy then waited for some minutes, before tilting his lover's chin once again to look at his – now – cold dull orbs, staring to Luffy and nothing at the same time. Once he was confirmed Law wouldn't go anywhere, Luffy settled on his side, leaning on under the tree they once used to grow their attraction against each other. The noirette set his gaze once again to the right, smiling sweetly, caressed Law's peaceful bloodied face.

"Wait for me, Torao. I'm coming to get you." He said, closing his eyes.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN –HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Boy

*2 Yes!

*3 Grandfather

* * *

Well, I might not good at this, but I did try. We had to challenge ourselves once a while to grow better, right? ;D

I hope you guys enjoy this~

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

HnO


	8. A Hickey a Day, Keeps the Bug Away

Daaaammmnn! Lately I've been busy and with my Laptop being fix, I was damn late to release this. Apology~

So without further ado, enjoy~

No, No warning this tim ;)

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [A] Hickey a Day, Keeps the Bug Away**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Torao, Torao! Heree~~~" The boy waved energetically. I heard my pet name was being called by none other than my obnoxious lover, so quickly I searched for the source of the voice. I found him in the middle of the crowd, still standing waving towards me, while propping one of his leg on a chair. Beside him was a blond guy, and in front him was his best friend, Roronoa-ya. We were in the college food court, it was one in the afternoon so, the canteen was crowded like crazy. I might need my scalpel to go rampaging the whole place so they would FUCKIN open some way for me to get to my little lover. These morons!

"Hi." I greeted the trio, when I reached their table.

"Toraooo~~ I miss youuu~~" he leaped onto me, it was so suddenly, but I was already used to it, so yeah, I managed to catch him gracefully.

"Luffy-ya. We just met this morning. And we're in public for God sake!" I sighed, my cheeks turned a little pinkish, but I still hug his waist while he was hanging on my neck. With his slender smaller frame, he looked exactly like a little monkey. My cute little monkey.

"Oh c'mon you know him." Roronoa snickered, looking at the scene.

"They always like this? Gosh!" the blond cringed. I caught tone of mockery in his voice. I twitched slightly, what did he want? It had nothing to do with him anyway.

"Lu-Luffy-ya! Stop that." I hitched when Luffy bit my neck so suddenly. Quickly I put the smaller frame down and utter a palpable sigh.

"Shishishishi~~ because Torao is always smells good." Luffy said grinning. Oh that wide shining grinned. It would always be my favorite scene. I saw pass Luffy that the blond was eyeing us so very intensely. What fuckin hell?! And seconds after he realized I noticed him, he quickly averted his gaze, and starting to chat with the green head. Wait, did he just… just….!

"Torao, here, this is our new friend. He was just joined the semester. He moved from… uhh?"

"North Blue Univ." Roronoa answered for me.

"Oh." I respond curtly, eying the blond who was now seeing me for a fine good minutes then averted his gaze to my Luffy, then me, then Luffy then- STOP IT, FUCKER!

"Oi!" Roronoa sound suddenly rang in my mind. I snapped back and saw Roronoa was beckoning something to him. The slender blond then stood up and moved towards me. Offering me a handshake, he grinned,

"Vinsmoke Sanji. Nice to meet you."

"Trafalgar Law. Same here." I answered both his hand and salute, though I felt reluctant. He might see through me, he just did a very quick handshake. But I didn't care! I wasn't here to be friend with him. No I did not!

"He is in the culinary major, isn't he great, Torao?" Luffy giggled, dragging my arm to join them. Roronoa quickly scooted to the side so he was in front of the blond, while I sat in front of my boisterous monkey.

I didn't even know what they were talking about. My mind was wandering back and forth to this beautiful creature in front of me. Shit! I was head over heel for him indeed.

"Torao?"

"U-Uhuh?!"

"Day-dreaming? Shishishi~"

"Yeah. Somehow. Ah! I forget I need some coffee. I go buy it first." I changed the subject smoothly.

"Hey, buy me beer."

"We're in the middle of college, Roronoa-ya!"

"Baka-marimo! You do need brain." The blond snickered, teasing the green head. Luffy was laughing shiningly, as usual.

"Nothing else?" I asked.

"Thank you for the offer." The blond said.

"I want soda." Luffy grinned.

"No. Other. You drink soda too much."

"Uugggh! Stingy." Luffy pouted. I sighed, "other, Luffy-ya."

"Okay.. your juice!" with that I face-palmed myself while the other two were burst out laughing their ass off. JERKS!

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

In the next meeting, whenever Luffy jumped onto me, or gave me a quick peck, I noticed that the new blond guy kept steal a glance towards us. Was he jealous on something? Wait! Don't tell me.. don't tell me he wanted my little monkey. No you wouldn't, jackass!

He was mine and mine only.

I kept trying to hold back my anger, until that one day, accidentally I saw it. I was just finished taking my exam so, yeah though they asked me to come to their little party in a restaurant called Baratie, I couldn't join in. And then the exam took shorter than I predicted, so I told Luffy that I could pick him up if he wanted, because you see, there's this one time, Roronoa-ya decided he would drop him by our flat and I was worried sick they didn't even reach home even after passed one in the morning, though Luffy had sent me message that they went back at eleven something. They fuckin lost their way oh good God! I wanted to strangle that green head, really! Would it fine if I swap that idiot green head's brain with something like baboon's brain? To save my little monkey, I had to pick them up by myself in the next fuckin town! No shit! These stupid idiots!

Luffy replied that they were still enjoying their time and I should join them. Why not? Quickly I went into the car, in the next minutes I was already sprung out on the road. Using a GPS, I searched this place called Baratie. It wasn't that far, It was a four station stops. It was a great place. The place was regular size restaurant, not too big, not too small either, but it radiated cozy homey feelings for the guests. It dominated with white and blue stripes colored, adorned with a lot of nautical decorations; Life buoy, anchor, rope, boat, you named it. I bet the owner was a maritime maniac. Err.. wait! It was closed? But Luffy was here, right? Should I knock it? Should I just barge in? But before I could do anything, the door was opened, and Roronoa was there, arching one of his eyebrow.

"Oh, Law. Come on in."

"Yo, been long?"

"Nah, not really. I just arrived myself. But I already want to strangle your little runt." He hissed, but I knew he was teasing. I looked around. Inside was quite big. White and blue was still its dominant color, decorations weren't too much, some pictures of the beauty under the sea, and a prototype of swordfish. Nggh, the whole place was screaming about sea, so might be the restaurant only served seafood?

"Haha! You're one to say." Then I froze, he what? Just arrived? S-so.. so that mean Luffy was being alone only with that, that blond bastard? Were you fuckin kiddin me?!

"Y-you just arrived? Like what time?"

"uh… half an hour maybe? Why?"

"No, nothing." The green head just shrugged and leaded me, uh wait.. Leaded by this green head? Were we heading to the exact place weren't we?

"Shishishi! You should try that! Seriously!" I heard that familiar giggles. By that I knew exactly we were heading to the right place. A small dining room, compared to the one in front.

"Oi, he came." Roronoa voice rang in my ear, but I just couldn't really process it, because of that, that blond was flushing red with a hand in front of his mouth. What the hell did he do to my- my! I inhaled deep, and huffed, regaining my self control.

"Toraaaaoooo~~~" Luffy as usual jumped on me, as quick as I caught him in my hug.

"Miss me?" I teased him, giving him a quick peck on his forehead, while stealing a glance to the blond who was of course! He was eying us again, with that jealousy emotion written on his face. Fuckin blond! He was mine!

"Sooo much!"

"Hello there, Trafalgar." The blond greeted me.

"Hello to you too, Vinsmoke-ya."

"Gosh you guys are so embarrassing." Roronoa sighed.

"Shishishi~~ You're just jealous." Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"Oh well, now that all the players are here, let me get the food for you guys." Vinsmoke said, standing up and walked out the door.

"I uh.. need to take something." The green head stated and quickly tailing the blond out.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"Shishishi~~ Zoro sure wants some beer. How's the test?"

"Good. I won't fail anyway." I smirked. That reminded me, "What were you talking back then with Vinsmoke-ya?"

"Just giving him some advice. Shishishi~~" He said then quickly yanked my shirt and laced his lips against mine. His kiss was eager, passionate and I could never get tired of it.

"I'm so happy you could come." Luffy mumbled dreamily. Gaah! That was cheating, seriously.

"I will always come for you, silly." I whispered and hell yeah! I got a brilliant idea. I caressed his sun-kissed cheek and kissed his neck, bit it gently, sucking it so it would bruise. I felt Luffy trembled, oh he was so cute. I just couldn't have enough of him. When I heard footsteps, I quickly stopped whatever we've been doing.

"Shut up, Marimo! I don't have any booze left."

"You can always buy a pack for me, aho-cook."

The blond appeared first with a tray with all kind of mouth-watering food on it, and so did the green head who was tailing him, with a tray of colorful drinks, blue-ish green, red, dark purple and brown.

"Sanjiii! What is that?!"

" _Sole Meuniere_. Hope you like this." Vinsmoke said, while arranging the dishes on the table, "It's not much, because you came so suddenly, so I have no time to prepare something more."

"Smells great!" Luffy beamed, eyes sparked with pure hunger.

"Lu- Oi Luffy! Is that a- oh gosh!" Roronoa voice sounded strain and distract. Both of us blushed, and I saw the blond feature changed slightly, plagued him with panic. Oh that actually worked! The hickey! I mentally took a note, and made a cunning smile inwards. I got this.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Well, the hickeys trick went well, every time I saw the blond, he was squirming uncomfortably. So I made sure, the hickey wouldn't be gone, I kept marking this little monkey in the exact same spot. But something went wrong on the fourth day.

"Lu-Luffy-ya! What the hell is that?!" I asked in utter disbelief. Why the fuck on his other side of the neck – left side to be exact – there was a bite mark, a palpable bite mark.

"Uuh! This was Ussop. He kept teasing me about your _bug mark_ and then he bit me as a joke." Luffy pouted adorably.

"U-Ussop-san?"

"Yeah, the long nose one."

"I know him, yes! But bit you? Gaah! Luffy-ya remember this well! You're mine as I am yours, so I hate it when someone else joking with thing like this."

"Uuhh, but he was only teasing me."

"Luffy-ya, I'm okay with you have a lot of friend, I don't mind. It's a great thing. But I… I hate it when others get the same privilege as me."

"I only kiss you! And have s-"

"I know. Bite mark counted in as my territory. So I hate it when anybody else did this to you." I explained. Yes I was a possessive bastard and I won't let anyone have their hand on my cute little lover. His face scrunched cutely from over thinking about my explanation. Uh! I had to make this easier.

"Luffy-ya," I called him. He perked up and set his focus on to me, "I'll make this easier for you." He blinked.

"What if Shachi bit me on my shoulder?" I questioned him. He frowned, biting his lower lip, thinking.

"I don't think I like the idea." He answered finally.

"Yeah, I guess that would be, because when Bepo jumped onto me, you were already hissing like an angry little dog back then, remember?"

"Uhh… yeah. Because I don't like anybody jumped you over like me."

"Exactly." I smiled finally, pulling him into an embrace, "Because I love you too much, I won't let anybody touch you as they like." I placed a kiss on his jet black hair wantonly. He snuggled in the crook of my neck and nodded.

"Well, now you understand my reason, punishment time." I snickered mischievously, capturing his tantalizing lips, devouring it hungrily. He answered my kiss, letting my tongue slid smoothly into his mouth and explored inside, tasting all of Luffy's. He wasn't an obedient boy, so he won't succumb so easily. His tongue was moving, fighting back mine. Soon our tongue entangled on one another. And I had no intention to stop this at all. Not when we were alone in our flat.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Luffy, Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Nami, what's up?" the boy glanced while the spoon was still hanging on his mouth. Nami pointed his neck, the one that had a palpable bruise.

"I know he is being all lovey-dovey but, seriously? Cover that up with something. And for God's love, don't do it every day!"

"But Torao said, it's for bug repellant, though I don't understand what is he talking about."

"Bug repellant? Hee.. I wonder which bug is it. Ah! There's Zoro. Zorooooo~~!" Nami waved to the green head. Said man jerked and glanced around, searching for her voice, and when he found her, he walked straight towards her, but then he turned left.

"That lost boy, seriously." Nami sighed, ruffling her red hair.

"Shishishishishi~! He is hopeless." Luffy laughed, scooping another spoon of his ice-cream to his mouth.

"Give me some." Nami snatched his spoon, and took a scoop for herself, "Oww~ Sorbet! Where did you buy this?"

"There. It's a new stand."

"Nami-schwaaaannn~~~ You're always look soooo beautifull~~ mellorinee~~" Sanji swayed beside her so suddenly.

"Yo!" Zoro was beside him.

"Yes, yes Sanji, Hello. Ahh! I thought you lost your way again." Nami jeered to the green head.

"He was but luckily I bumped into him and I kind of just dragged him here. You owe me one, by the way."

"Chee! No I'm not. I just need to go search for something."

"Really? Because I saw you walked straight to us then suddenly turning left?" Nami teased.

"Keeh! Shut up witch."

"How dare you!" Sanji quickly raised his leg but Zoro was always on guard, and the two started their little bickering – again.

"Oh c'mon you two. Stop it! we're in public." Sanji did stop, followed by the green head, but then the two started to exchange death glare.

"Anywaaayy… where is Ussop?" Luffy asked.

"He said he had a promise with Kaya." Zoro answered, dropping his glaring contest with the blond.

"And gosh Luffy! That hickey.." Sanji sighed.

"Well, well, is anybody of you picking a fight with Trafalgar?" Nami suddenly butted in.

"Hah? Why would we?" Zoro asked confusedly.

"Because that _bug repellant_ is a message for someone."

"Bu-bug repellant? Are you fuckin kidding me?"

"Shishishi~~ I also don't understand what did he mean, but he did say that."

"I don't try to pick a fight with him, but I think he kind of.. doesn't like me?" Sanji stated, taking a sit beside Nami, while Zoro walked a little further to sat beside Luffy.

"Is he?" Nami asked.

"He is. But I don't understand his reason."

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

What the fuck did I dream last night? Why the fuck that blond appeared in my dream? And he was making out with someone? It would better if it wasn't my Luffy, or else… or else I'll fucking stab him with the scalpel, cut him open and emptied his blood inside his body. I just couldn't focus to the subject the whole day, thank you really, idiot dream!

I stomped angrily towards the canteen before suddenly my phone vibrated. I jumped a little and quickly fished it out from my pocket. Luffy's name was in the screen. Quickly I tapped the green button and it connected.

"Toraoo. Where are you now?"

"Going to the canteen. Where are you?"

"Do you have anything after this?"

"HHmm… no- not really. Why? Got a plan?"

"Well, yeah! Sorry to inform you so suddenly, but we're going to Kaya's house. She's Ussop lover and she is having a birthday. So we instantly decided to go there. I'll send you the address, come join us asap. I'll wait for you there."

"Uhh. Party? But I barely know her."

"So is everyone. Shishishishi~~ But she is Ussop's, so it's okay. Don't worry it's only us."

"Okay… So how do you go there?"

"Zoro's driving."

"NOO! I told you to go straight! IDIOT! Why did you turn right?" Nami's voice could be heard in the background.

"It's a shortcut." The other answer, I guessed it was Zoro's. Wait.. if they were all together then…

"Is Vinsmoke-ya with you?"

"Yeah. He is beside me. Wanna talk?"

"No. Not really. Send me the address asap. I'll go."

"Okaay~ See you later Torao~ byee…"

"Bye." And the connection was cut. WERE you kiddin me? He sat beside him?! Was the hickey is not enough now? I really had to empty his organs like fuckin now! I stormed to my car in the parking lot and quickly went in. it was like Luffy knew I was already in the car, the message come.

 _[Syrup station; Gecko apartment 9_ _th_ _floor. Second tower, room A] – Luffy 13.22_

 _[Be there shortly.] – You 13.23_

 _[Be waiting. Love you 3] – Luffy 13.23_

I just melted seeing that keysmash.

 _[Love you too :*] – You 13.28_

I admit, I wasn't a person who like to type random emoticon like that, so it took me a good five minutes to decide whether to send that or not. Gosh! I was damned indeed.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

I arrived in the apartment. Parked my car in the basement and quickly went to the lobby. Wow! This was such a huge apartment. I bet that Kaya girl was rich. I asked the concierge for her room.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I help you?"

"Afternoon sir, is this the second tower?"

"It is sir. Where are you going?"

"9th floor, room A. It's Miss Kaya."

"Please wait a moment."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, sir."

The man picked up the phone then dialed some numbers. He did a quick chat and asked me again.

"I'm sorry sir, your name please?"

"Trafalgar."

"Thank you Mr. Trafalgar." Then he was on phone again. Several minutes later, I was already in the lift to the 9th floor. Whew~ the apartment seriously luxurious. I wondered what kind of lady she was? And for her to fell for Ussop, he was definitely a lucky man.

 _[Room A? Room- oh wow! There're only two rooms per floor? Crazy spacious]_ I thought when I spotted a direction, A to the left, B to the right. I moved to the left and in front of me was a huge grand mahogany wooden door. I searched for the bell and pressed it. Minutes later, the door was open and a man with white curly hair greeted me.

"Ah welcome, Trafalgar-san. Your friends are waiting for you."

"Ah hel- hello."

"Please come on in."

"Thank you." I stepped in and removed my shoes in the _genkan*1_ , eh wait, I saw no one shoes.

"Let me put your shoes in its respective place, Trafalgar-san. Please use this." The man said, taking my shoes and put them into a big cabinet then he gave me a pair of slipper. I slipped into it. No shit! She even had a butler.

"Thank you sir. So, they are in.."

"In the family room sir. Just go straight and then to the right. They're there."

"Thank you." I said for the third time and walked based on the direction he gave me. And there I found them, all of them. An enormous space, they were in the middle chit-chatting, joking, fooling around they sat on the wooden floor adorned with a round violet color rug. Not far from them stood a grand television of 65 inch surrounded by a large cabinet, inside got a hell lot of ornaments mostly were souvenirs from all over the world, geeh! Rich people's problem. On the most back was a humongous window, radiating warm rays from outside. Not far from the window were the dining table and all the chairs.

"Hey." I called

"Toraaaaaoooooo~~~~" Luffy was always quick and he already pouncing on to me. I was always ready to catch him, but this time, I forgot that I used slippers instead of shoes, and the floor was wood so, it was slippery.

We just slid together in a split second. Damn!

"Owowow.. Luffy-ya, oh gosh you. Control your power!"

"shishishsishi~~ I thought you'll catch me."

"I did, but it's slippery."

"Torao-kun~~ You come!" Ussop beamed happily, he moved closer and slapped my back, "Kaya, Kaya… Here I introduce you to him. This is Luffy's lover."Ussop calling her girlfriend while I was standing up then help the little monkey too.

"Ah.. Hello there. I am Kaya, nice to meet you." A sweet blonde tender girl wearing a simple mint dress bowed down to me.

"Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you too and happy birthday."

"Aww… Thank you so much, Trafalagar-san. Please enjoy yourself." She smiled sweetly. Ah.. no wonder Ussop fell for her. She was really pretty.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Ah, I need to go to the toilet for a sec." Luffy said. My eyes followed his movement,

"I'll go with you." I decided after a while. It was a nice chance to take a break from the ruckus and having a private time for a minute or two.

"Hey, where is Sanji and Zoro?" Ussop asked, glancing around.

"Do you even care?" Nami replied, gulping another can of beer.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"How was the food?" Luffy asked me, giggling.

"Quite nice. Why?"

"Sanji made that, he really was a great cook, don't you think?"

"uh, yeah. Yeah he is. But, you know I prefer to eat you more than anything." I teased him a bit. He quickly turned red, oh how adorable.

"So.. can I have my dessert now?"

"You still want to eat?"

"Of course. I just can't miss my dessert."

"Suit yourself." He laughed. I waste no time to capture his lips with mine. Just as I thought, Luffy was the most delicious thing in this world. Suddenly I heard a soft sound. On instinct, I opened one of my eye and accidentally saw the blond. That blond bug. Utter shock was written all over his face and his cheek was painted rosette. A hand covered his mouth. I smirked. I deepened our kiss just to show him that this man over here was mine and always be mine. I saw he bit his lower lip and seconds later he was gone. Hmph! Yeah, go away pest!

"To.. hhaah…Tora-" Luffy was gapping for air, Uh oh! I might forget to release him.

"So-sorry…" he was panting hard, flustered red.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he pouted, searching for my eyes to look at me deeply.

"Because you taste so nice, I just can't get it enough." I smirked and kiss him again on his swollen lips.

"You better take care of me, after we reached home." He said needing, after answering back my quick kiss.

"I will. You better be ready."

"I always ready for you. Shishishi~ hey, I thought you're going to the toilet?"

"I am, go back first. I'll follow later."

"Kaay~~" after he ran back to his group, I went into the toilet. I just needed two minutes to finish everything. After I finished with my business inside, I went out and that's when everything went wrong.

I heard another ruckus in the kitchen. I wanted to ignore it, but if I wanted to go back to the family room, I had to go through that kitchen somehow. Nonchalantly, I walked by and couldn't help but took a glance to the ruckus. My jaw just dropped and my eyes widened in disbelief. How couldn't I? I thought they were eternal rival? I thought he liked Luffy? But, but what the hell were they doing?

I saw the blond in the same position like in my dream last night. He was on the table, facing me with his back, sat down while that presumptuous green head was devouring him whole. And uh.. did the blond just grinded against him?

"Ma-marimo.. more-… Hnn…" fucking fuck! He moaned. My eyes twitched and before anything else happened, I decided to run from that spot. Just as my lady luck was leaving me alone, in the spur of the moment my eyes locked with the green head dark brown one. Holy shit! I saw his dark beads were full with lust and WHAT?! Did.. did he wink at me? And fucking dammit! He just ignored me like that and deepened their kiss, hungrily sucking each other, while the blond hands were roaming all over him. I had to go! And so I did. With a reddened face, I went back to the room where the others were.

"Torao? What happened? Why are you blushing red?" Luffy asked when I sat beside him. I groaned, did he have to mention in front of this people?

"Nothing. Uh I just.."

"Did you find something interesting?" Nami chaffed, laughing.

"Uh? Kind of. You know?" I asked.

"Well, I can guess. I just can't believe you just realized it now."

"I don't understand."

"Geez, Torao-kun, you are smart but dense. You see… they might be quarreling and bickering every time, but don't you see they always exchanging that super burning love in their eyes?" Ussop explained.

"But.. but I thought Vinsmoke-ya is.."

"Sanji is?" Both Nami, Ussop and Luffy asked in unison.

"I thought he likes Luffy…" I managed to voice my worry softly. And the three burst out laughing.

It's not possible! Not in the seventh hell!" Luffy laughed.

"Don't you see their love is burning more than that hell flame? Oh gosh! This is a good joke." Ussop said, still clenching his stomach.

"Then what's with that staring upon us?" I asked a little bit annoyed.

"Was he?" Nami asked

"He was. That's why I thought he-"

"And when exactly was this?"

"I think.. when Luffy-ya jumped on me or something like hugging me, yeah. It was exactly at that time."

"ahh.. I can tell." She replied.

"Enlighten me."

"Yes, he was jealous. But it's more to Luffy's bluntness."

"Luffy-ya's bluntness?"

"You see, they both always denying each other in front of other, but we know them well, so they don't really mind if it's only us. Mostly it's because of Sanji shyness. He is always a lady-man, who could guess he is head over heel towards that idiot direction dyslexia."

"Yo-you mean I was.. I misinterpreted his intense stare upon us?"

"Well, yeah! Ahh~ so that's why the hickey.." Nami hung her words, smiling cunningly at me. And I blushed right away.

"So that's actually to repel Sanji? Ahahahaha! Sanji was the bug all this time?" Ussop butted in.

"Torao is cute~ I've no idea you love me that much." Luffy laughed and hugged my head tightly. His heart was pounding so fast, I could hear it clearly. I reddened more.

"I see why Luffy keeps saying he is cute.. He _is_ cute!" Nami chaffed again, smirking mischievously. She truly was a witch. Oh God! What have I done? I damned to the hell and back, really. I couldn't do much except buried my face more into Luffy's chest.

"Hey, did we miss something?" came the voice from behind me.

"Hey, Sanji, Zoro. Finished with your business?" Ussop teased them.

I froze in my spot.

Dear God.. Please buried me deep.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN –HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 A traditional Japanese entryway area for a house/apartment; a combination of porch and doormat.

* * *

I wonder should I use past tense if I used first person pov :s

Should learn a damn whole much things to be better really.

I need a breaaaaakkkkk! Just another 2 to goo oh maan… And I absorbed into a new comic series! Help!

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

HnO


	9. Ring VS Earring

Okaaaaay… I might lost with the reason, and this might seems so cheesy but, I still hope it would still cheer your day up, Fellas shipper~

Enjoy~~!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [R] ing VS Earrings**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Today was a special day for them. Franky was using white suit, complimented with his black shirt inside his suit, he _even_ use a pair of dress shoes. His blue hair styled to his right side with a little bang to adorn his manly face, even his sunglasses was nowhere to be found. He looked more handsome and civilized, a perfect gentleman. The lady, Nico Robin, looked absolutely gorgeous in her white lace open-back mermaid dress, hugging her curvy body perfectly. She complimented her look with a gothic lacey bracelet in her left hand. Her jet black hair was up in a messy bun, covered in a simple transparent elbow length veil, framing her gorgeous beautiful figure perfectly.

Franky was standing in front of her, holding both of her hands in his. Beside them stood a father who gave them blessings and united them from a single human being into one pair inseparable couple, into a husband and wife.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered here today to celebrate these two blessed people joined into one.

"Do you Nico Robin, take this man Cutty Flam to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you Cutty Flam, take this lady Nico Robin to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"Yes, I SUPER do."

"Uh- uh.. yes, good. What God joins together, let no one put asunder."

"Cutty Flam, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

"Nico Robin, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

"And Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The father said.

Franky wasted no time to lift her veil, revealing her gorgeous beauty and quickly captured her sexy lips into his.

"Uwooooo! Finally you are my wifeee!" Franky quickly burst into tears. She giggled, he laughed and all the guests were in hysteria. It was a very happy day.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"He is one hell of a lucky guy." Ussop said, emptying his glass of orange juice.

"Indeed he is." Nami who sat beside him said.

"Nee, I wonder when will I get that from you, Ussop-san?" teased Kaya while leaning on her lover shoulder. In an instant Ussop was turning red and he exploded from over-heating himself.

"U-Ussop-san!" Kaya quickly held Ussop who was already passed out in happiness.

"Ahahaha! You shouldn't tease him like that, Kaya. Though he looked like that, he still is a shy boy." Nami laughed, drinking her red wine.

"Really? Are you not then?" the man beside Nami asked. A dusty blond head man, with a slick back styled hair, scowling face.

"Well, if it's from you, I might think about it. How much will the ring costs though?"

"Damn woman, why do I have to fell for you." He grunted.

"Because you love me, hihihi~" Nami snickered and place a kiss on his cheek, "I'll still marry you even if you only give me a ring from rope, Pau-lie-chan." She continued to tease him, blowing a breath into his ear, seductively. Paulie quickly turned red, spurting nose bleed and collapsed to the ground.

"Nyahahah! Another man down!" Nami laughed wholeheartedly.

"Na-Nami-san, this is not a competition." Kaya replied but she was giggling when Ussop mumbling something about 'marry Kaya', 'so lucky' and another incoherent words.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"They seemed to have some fun." Sabo said from the other table.

"Sure, it's a happy day, isn't it?" Ace replied, snuggling to the back of Sabo's neck.

"A-Acee.." the blond whined from the sudden contact, though he enjoyed his affection.

"Shishisshi~~ Will you guys do the same in the future?" asked Luffy giggling.

"Of fuckin course!" Ace yelled, making the blond beside him astonished then seconds later he blushed furiously.

"Oh, you're waiting for it already, aren't you Sabo-san?" Sanji gutted him softly in the stomach, making him blushed even more.

"Oh aren't you the same, Sanji?" Sabo retorted, stealing a glance to the green head who was gulping his booze with no care in this world.

"Ah, he is an idiot. I bet I'll do the propose myself."

"Ohooo~~ So you plan about that already." Sabo snickered, making the other blond mirroring his blush just now.

"Ehh? Who is going to propose who?" Ace asked from behind Sabo.

"Sanji is going to-"

"Don't!" Sanji hissed, quickly putting a hand in front of Sabo's mouth, and stole a glance to the man sat beside him.

"What?" Zoro asked nonchalantly. Sanji glared to him, [Fuckin ignorant!]

"Nothing. Just wondering, when will you moss brain change into a real brain?"

Then the two quickly started their bantering routine.

"Seriously, they two will never change." Law huffed.

"Shishishi~ But it was their method to show their love for each other."

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I am soo happy she looked so happy back then." Luffy beamed with excited, clinging on Law's arm. It was already past eleven. They were walking on the street, back to their flat from Baratie.

Law smiled back.

"Well yeah, they got married, how could they not happy?"

"Really? Why? They had always been together, right? Just like us."

"It's a huge different. Wait, don't say, you don't understand about this?"

"I do understand. But I just can't understand the different."

"Gaaahh.. how should I explain this. Uhh… If you get married, then.. it's like announcing your relationship with your partner to the whole world. It's like sealing your life to your partner, like the vow just now. You heard that right? The fidelity thing."

"Hmm…. So, you mean if I married you, then you are bound to me for the rest of your life?"

"For the rest of _our_ life. Yeah, kinda."

"Hee… Then, Torao! Marry me!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Law quickly roared in bewilderment and flustered furiously. He wasn't not thinking about this, but hearing it directly from Luffy himself was kind of… of… surprising. Yeah, _surprisingly_ blessed!

"But I want to bind you to me."

"Uh, there's some circumstance we need to fulfill before the marriage thing, Luffy-ya."

"Like?"

"You just can't say you want to marry me so suddenly."

"But why?"

"There's a lot to be done, Luffy-ya."

"Buuuuuuuuuutt! I wanna bind you to me like ASAP!" the smaller man whined. Law growled in devastation because, _because_ this little lover of his was going to.. going to- BUFF! His face turned as red as tomato. Damn Luffy and his overly cute action.

"Luffy-ya, as hurry as you want to bind me to you or I need to bind you to me, we still have to obey the regulation or else, it won't be official." Law gritted his teeth so, he wouldn't collapse so suddenly. And the smaller noirette was fuming until they reached their flat.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Nee, Torao. Are you sure, we really can't do anything about those that couldn't be done as fast as possible?" Luffy's head was on top of _his_ Torao's tattooed chest, wantonly caressing his lover's handsome feature, tracing his jaw line. Law was lying on his left hand, while his other hand hugged his little noirette, making circling gesture on Luffy's shoulder. Their lower half naked bodies covered with bed cover. After some rounds of 'night exercise', it was their snuggling time. A sulking Luffy sure was hard to handle, so this was the fastest way to pamper him. Haha! Yeah, _pampering_ a Monkey D. Luffy with some hot burning night exercise.

"Hmm.. yea. That's the only way." Law sighed. Well, there would hell lot of things to be done, indeed. One couldn't just suddenly blurt out he wanted to marry his partner without any preparation. It was much more complicated than just being a couple. It has deeper meaning then a couple, so for Law who was strict and fully calculated, the proposal _had_ to be done perfectly!

Yeah, they just been together for one and a half years, but it seemed so perfect. Luffy was so fuckin perfect for him, his shine, his grin, his laugh, his stupidity, his idiocy, his whimsicality, his everything. Law somehow could just tolerate all of Luffy's quirkiness, and hell, he found it soooo cute. What possessed him?

Suddenly Luffy licked his jaw line.

"What? Need more?" Law asked, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Say, you won't ever leave me, will you?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Then how 'bout you?"

"I am in the point of dying if I don't have you around, so of course I won't leave you." Luffy giggled and trembled in the same time.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Come closer." Law pulled the bed cover up, draped it over Luffy's slender shoulder, and deepening their hug, so both of them could permeated their own comfortable warmth.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Huuh? Make that? I maybe a carpenter but that thing…"

"I can search the item for you."

"Relax, Tora-bro! If you wish to have this, then consider it done! I'll try my SUPER best to make that thing."

"Really? Thank's Franky-ya."

"Truth to be told, this is so sweet of you. Really. I never know you could think something like this Tora-bro."

"As much as I appreciate your help, I still don't like your compliment just now." Law said darkly.

"SUPEEERR easy there, Tora-bro! Nhahahahaha! You sure can only maintain yourself around Luffy, can't you? You're adorable, really."

"Oh shut up! Inform me when the thing is ready. Thank you." Law quickly turned and left.

"Araa~ Torao-kun, It's a surprise to have you here."

"Hello, Nico-ya. How's everything?"

"Fufu~ It's so nice of you to concern about us. We're perfectly good, thank you. How about you with Luffy?"

"Everything is going smooth."

"I'm happy to hear that. Please take care of him for us. I know his wild character sometimes is out of control, please bear with it."

"It's okay Nico-ya. I can handle him." Law smirked.

"Sure you do. He is head over heel for you, and I see you are the same for him. Fufu~ perfect couple indeed. Invite us when you guys had decided to set your date okay." Robin chuckled, making the man blushed in an instant. She didn't wait though, she just left into the workshop.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

The couch was comfortable and the TV in front of them was still playing random movie the two didn't even want to watch. They just enjoyed each other existence. Luffy's head was on Law's chest, while Law's arm draped around Luffy's slender waist.

"Luffy-ya," Law called him softly, while his hand wantonly caressing the smaller noirette's hair. Luffy tilted his head to tell his lover that he was listening to his calling.

"I know I promise you that I won't hurt you but-"

"But?"

"Will it be okay if I do it? Just a little."

"I'm fine if Torao's doing it. I know you wouldn't do anything serious to inflict me with pain." Luffy giggled and flipped himself around, snuggling more into Law's neck. Inhaling the fresh watery ozone with a hint of citrus, a medley of warmth and comfortable made Law feel like he was home, Luffy was his home. His little monkey was everything that he wanted, everything that he loved. Law pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug.

"You sure know how to stir me up, you know that?" Law placed a kiss on Luffy's head.

"Because you're so loveable, Torao." The youth replied, kissing Law's jaw line, making his lover groaned softly.

"So, what is this about the hurt you talk about, Torao?"

"Tell you tomorrow."

"m'kay.." Luffy replied after a big yawn. Law chuckled warmly.

"Let put you to sleep then."

"But I want my special hugging pillow with me." Luffy added sleepily.

"Always with you." Law said, placing a kiss on the boy forehead and picked him up bridal style then retreated into their shared bedroom.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Ouwwhh!" Luffy growled.

"It's not that hurt, right?"

"Uuh.. it's not. It's just sting."

"Heeh~ Well done."

"Then? What's the point to do this?"

"Tell you later. And I'll help to keep your wound clean so, it'll heal faster." Said Law, kissing Luffy's temple.

"Theeen.. your promise?"

"Enjoy it to your heart content." Law smirked. Luffy encircled his arms to the taller noirette's neck and pull him closer to capture his lips with him, enjoying the taste of his lover.

"I will." Luffy managed to tease before deepening their kiss into a searing one.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

A week later,

"Zoro, Zoroo." Luffy wailed and quickly plastered himself to the greenhead when he was in Luffy's reach. They were in the canteen. The canteen was full of other college students who were either preparing themselves to be ready to deal with the exam or those who were just relaxing around.

"Ge-get off me. What happened? Why you're grinning more than usual?" Zoro asked while trying desperately to push the sticking noirette away. It was futile after all.

"I don't know... I feel like today is gonna be a good day."

"Hee.. you little go-lucky-boy. Where is he anyway? He isn't coming?" Zoro replied, ruffling his jet black hair. By now Zoro didn't care that the boy was still sticking to him.

"He got an exam entrance test today. So yeap, he won't come. But he promises to pick me up later."

"Well, that's great. So, you'll gonna stay in his place today?"

"Most likely. Shishishishii~~ my console was still there after all. And Ace and Sabo had plan already."

"Heeeeh.. they still are lovey-dovey even by now."

"Shishi! Aren't you too?"

"I am not! And who say I'm all lovey-dovey to that, _kuso_ -cook?"

"Ehh? I don't say anything about you and the cook. But, it seems all in your head sure is only Sanji, isn't it? Shishishi."

"Y-you little.." he blushed.

"Ahh.. it's Nami and Sanji. Namiiii~~ Sanjiii~~~" Luffy laughed and waved to her, while giggling like a madman to tease the green head, making him blush even more.

"Yooo, you guys.. how about we go to play somewhere before heading home?" The red hair asked after she reached them.

"No can't do. Got hell lot of paper works for tomorrow."

"It's not like you're going to finish those, baka-marimo." Sanji chaffed while Nami gave out a loud cackle, while the green head grumbled in an instant.

"How 'bout you Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Hey.. Is that.. an ear stud?" Sanji asked, elongated his hand to part some of Luffy's messy hair, showing better view of his left ear. A small black ear stud on his ear.

"Yeap! Torao gave it to me. Shishishi~ It's cool right?"

"Oh wow~ that was so sweet of him, wasn't him?" Nami giggled, ruffling the noirette.

"Because Torao is always sweet."

"So? Are you coming?"

"Torao is going to pick me up. And I think we will be going somewhere." Luffy beamed.

"Damn! I'm starting to regret having a working man." Nami whined.

"Nami-chwaaaann~~~ I'm ready anytime you need me, too~~~" Sanji was swaying beside her with his only visible eye starting to shape-shifting into a heart shape. A load irritated growl. Nami didn't have to glance around to know where the sound came from, it was no other than that muscle head. Poor marimo~

"Ah I have a good idea! I'll have you two to come with me. I have to do the monthly groceries anyway." Nami chuckled and quickly grabbed both Zoro and Sanji by their arms and dragged them away. While Zoro was grunting in depreciation, Sanji was wobbling in delight.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Torao~~" the small noirette ran closer to the incoming black car which he knew for sure it was his Torao. Law let down the window to greet his little monkey.

"Been waiting long?"

"Not really. Everybody is waiting with me." Luffy laughed, "Bye guys! Have fun!" continued the boisterous youth, waving his hand vehemently. Getting back the hand gestures, he then ran around to claim the next seat beside Law.

"How's the exam?" Luffy asked, placing a quick peck on his lover, after he closed the door.

"Easy breezy. How's your day? Are they going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Nami is going to restock her monthly groceries then she forced them to come. Shishishishi~"

"Haha.. Poor them."

"Are we going somewhere to?"

"Yeap, Baratie."

"Aww, yeshh! I'm hungry!"

"Bet you do. Ready?"

"Anytime." Luffy giggled.

"B-By the way, here..." Law jerked his hand towards Luffy, shoving something onto him. Luffy blinked sometimes, before he managed to utter any words.

"Wh- what is this?" Luffy finally managed to come back to his sense. The youth took the small black box with red stripes from Law's hand.

"Ju-just open it- up." Law responded softly, he kept his face straight towards the front. Luffy set his gaze towards the box which was now sat nicely on his hand then he glanced back to Law, and to the box, and to Law and to the box, and to-

"Stop confusing like you'll pass out anytime soon!" Law groaned, leaning on the steer but Luffy couldn't possibly miss his handsome features was reddening furiously, like it was gonna explode. Luffy tilted his head, flicking his tongue out to the side he opened the small box and found a pair of silver color earrings. Circle shaped silver earrings, simple with only a small heart as an ornament on it.

"Torao?" Luffy asked confusedly.

"Look closely." Law replied but still not facing him. The smaller noirette frowned and take one from the inside and took a closer look. He found a name in the inside of the circle, 'Luffy' it said. His eyebrows creased deeply, then he quickly took the other one where he found Torao's name.

"I don't... Get this?" Luffy pursed his lips into a thin line, making the other groaning in vain.

"You know... The marry thing and rings and any other else. We might not ready yet, but for now.. I think.. I- I hope it'll settle... for now."

Luffy opened his mouth but he just couldn't let out any words, they just died down in his throat.

"Ju-just want to make you sure, I-... I do want you but, I.. think we haven't ready yet but.. but I do hope, when I make my move, yo-youll wait for me.." Law continued voicing his mind, stuttering in between. He hesitated and felt insecure, because their relationship and these whole marriage things could change a hell lot of things. He would be much muuuuch more possessive than this maybe? Or he might uh.. d-do Luffy three times a day, yeah _day_. Or- or maybe.. Luffy would be clingier than he usually do or... Or, Law couldn't imagine things much longer. It had made his mind filled with a lot of maybe this and maybe that, he might explode because of an over-loaded exciting ideas.

"To-.. Tora... O... I- unghh.. I..." Luffy started to sob. Well shit? Luffy? Was crying? That made Law quickly jerk his head to check on his little cutie.

"Wh-what happened? Lu-Luffy-ya? Wh-why are you-"

"Be-because.. sniff.. sob sob... To-Torao makes me.. hiks so-so happy.. I.. don't want t-to cry bu-but.. huhuhweee...can't... Can't hold back te-tears... Sob." Luffy explained in between his sudden outburst. "Ukhh... Wh-why am I.. huwee.. crying anywa- way?" He asked again, erasing his tears but to no avail. His tears was still running like a broken dam. Law pulled the little noirette into his heart warming hug and stayed like that for a while, until Luffy could stop his sudden burst out.

"What happened silly?" Law asked, stroking his lover's back.

"I- I don't know.. I.. I feel like sooooo freakin happy th-that my tears suddenly ju-just running out and, and... Feel li-like my heart w-will explode."

" _Ba-baka_... It's just an earring and- and you... Oh good God.. what if I give you something more? Will you die?"

"Maybe.. be-because it's fro-from Torao." The little monkey clung to his handsome lover like whole his life was depending of it. Law laughed.

"Not even in the seventh hell nor seventh heaven I'll let you die and leave me alone, _baka_." law smirked and placed a chaste kiss on his little lover forehead. Luffy tightened his hug as an answer.

"May I?" Law asked pushing the noirette's side messy hair to display his left ear which was already had a stud earring. Luffy nodded fast. Law broke their hug, and took one earring from Luffy, the one which had Torao's name on it.

"Is your ear still sting?"

"N-noo.. it isn't hurt anymore."

"Good to hear."

Law then gently took off Luffy's stud then put his new one.

"I hope you like this." Law said sheepishly a moment he clicked Luffy's new earring.

"I don't like this! I loooovvvee this! I love you Torao... Thank you so much!" Law smiled wholeheartedly.

"Hey, Luffy-ya.. put this for me." Law continued, placing the other earring which had Luffy's name on his lover's hand.

"But then your earring.."

"Don't mind that. So, which side you want to put that?"

"Your right side so, it will complete mine." Luffy grinned. Law smirked again, swiftly took off one of his earring on his right side, then he let Luffy worked on him.

"That's quite apparent. The others are gold color." The smaller boy frowned.

"That's why I choose this. So, they will notice." Law chuckled, brushing his nose with the other.

"You are so nice, Torao."

"Because it's for you. Shall we go?"

"Yeaah! I'm hungry!" Luffy exclaimed with more energy than necessary.

"Torao~" Luffy sang, while Law setting his seatbelt.

"Huh?" was the only thing Law able to sound before a pair of hot lips was already on his. Luffy had already yanked his black hoodie T-shirt and locked their lips in a passionate manner, devouring his favorite taste of Law with his own, biting softly Law's lower lip while their broke the contact.

"I'll wait you even if I have to wait until the end of the world, Torao." Luffy managed to let out a soft murmur, making the taller noirette's heart and head exploded because of the over-excessive butterflies in his heart and brain in the same time.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN –HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

* * *

Yeay! Tomorrow will be the last one! I hope I could publish it on time!

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until the next Chapt Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

HnO


	10. Theirs

I tried to make things different at first, but the result was… meeehhh… I didn't even like it! So I re-write the story and well, I think this is better.

Sorry for the delay because my fucking internet connection decided to have a fuckin breakdown while I'm working on it and by the time IT WAS DONE, the connection was still on the floor, lifeless! F*ckin F*ck! I need to buy some Ygdrassil sometimes later if this came up again!

Okay, I will stop my useless rambling and let you fellas enjoy the last story of the chapter!

Enjoy~~!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **Law X Lu Week's Challenge: [T] heirs**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"To-Torao!" the noirette suddenly jerks up and glance around just to see his lover is in a sitting position with his handsome face is somehow blank, blinking sometimes but is still in shock.

"Torao?" Luffy shifts closer and gives a soft pat on his shoulder, that actually takes his attention.

"Lu-Luffy-ya…"

"Yea..? You okay?"

"A-are you gonna… get pregn-nant?" he asks. Now it is Luffy who turn blank.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy glanced around. He was in a strange place, he could recognize it though. It was kind of a stage. A big navy colored three-seater sofa, which accompanied with another sofa on the side of it. Behind it was a huge maroon curtain. That was strange? He was sure he was on the bed just now, sleeping soundly in Torao's warm comfortable hug. So… was it a dream?

Suddenly a girl with a pair of… was that wolf's ear? And she was.. uhh.. waging her tail? Uh… Was she even human? She just popped up from nowhere! She was uhh… so small? What the hell? She was five times smaller than himself.

"Well, Hello~" she greeted when she reached Luffy, with her cute voice.

"He-hello.. W-who are you? Where am I? Why I am here?" Luffy started to ramble. She giggled seeing his panic.

"I'm Ookami and I summon you here from whatever world you live in."

"Huh? Bu-but why?"  
"Because this is your dream and I kind of… enter it, without permission, Nyahaha! But I do have my reason, yeap!"

"Ho-how come? And why did you-"

"Okay, okay, please. I know you are curious but please, stay calm. Answer all my question and I'll poof you back to your world."

"Huh?! Poof me back to my world?"

"Yeap yeap~! Anywaaay… I'm not going to harm you, Luffy-kun."

"Question? What question?"

"Okaaay~~ Let's start. A short intro, I am one of a newborn writer who is shipping you and Torao, uh Law, so the two of you will always be together, yes? And I kind of want to interview you about something."

"Shipping? What shipping? Why shipping us? What interview?"

"Because you two are adorable! And Law needs you, yeap~ and stop asking more question! It's my job to do that." She growled with her high pitchy sound, it didn't sound terrifying at all.

"A-are we?" Luffy blushed, scratching his cheek, sheepishly.

"Yeap~ Okay! Stop dilly-dally. I need you to answer my first question so we can finish this quickly. This question is from one of the follower of the story, yes, **KaizokuNoHime-san**. She asked, If Torao was food, what would he be in your opinion?" She glanced up to something above her which looked like a digital board? How could this even happening?

"Meat! Of course! The yummiest meat in the world." The noirette still answered, even he was confused about everything.

"Ohh… Couldn't agree more, yeah~!" Ookami laughed.

"Okaay~ let's moving on. Between Torao and meat! Which one will you choose? This one is a question from my fellow writer, **Masamoony-chwan**."

"Of course it will be, To-? Eh? Wait what?"

"And what is that?"

"Repeat the question again?"

"Between Torao and meat, which one will you choose?"

"Uhh.. both?"

"Sorry can't do, I won't let that kind of answer. One choice and the other will disappear." She giggled again. He makes a priceless terrified mixed with raging face.

"Bu-but! But that's not fair!"

"Hey… we are in your dream, aren't we? I promise to _give_ you a happy ending." She winked, "But, be careful with your choice though."

"Mmmh… And why should I answer you?"

"Because if you choose not to, I won't let you out."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Luffy-chan, but I have too~"

"Aaaaagggghhhh! This is frustrating!"

"Just be honest."

"To-Torao… yeah… I think I choose him." The noirette pouts but he surely is blushing. Awwhh~ Ookami wagged her tail a little faster.

"I love your answer. Ooookaaaayyy~~ Next! What part of Law you love the most?"

"E- everything?"

"Choose one, c'mon."

"Euuh… I- I couldn't think of an-.."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why are you reddening?"

"Reddening?"

"You're blushing Luffy-chan~"

"Am I?"

"So? What do you got on your mind?"

"Aaaa! eyes?"

"Eyes?" The little _youkai*1_ repeated.

"Yeah.. His eyes are captivating, they hide nothing and they always tell me how deep is his love and.. and when- whenever I see them, th- they make me l-lose myself." He blushed darken.

"Awwwwhhh~~~ That might not what I have in my mind, but I am satisfied~" Ookami suddenly float in the air and gave a small kiss on his nose, "And I did promise you to give a happy ending, right? It won't be that long, but for now you have to wait in the backstage first. I prepared a looooot of meat there." She continued, pointing the curtain with her hand.

"Me-meaaatt! OKaaayy~~~ Just call me if you need me."

"Sure do~~ enjoy!"

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Law walked in the dark. He wasn't sure he knew why he was here but, this was frustrating! He was hugging his cute little lover and why the fuck he was here in the dark?

And suddenly there was light. He yelped and glanced around, it was a stage?

"Hello~" Greeted a voice. Law searched for it, but couldn't found any.

"In front of you."

Law blinked thrice, four. What the hell was this?! A small girl with a pair of ears poking out, a tail was waging right to left and she was floating in the air without… wings? What the fuck happen?

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?!" he spat.

"Now, now Torao-kun, it's not a good greeting manner."

"! Who the hell are you?!" he jumped back and already on his guard.

"Should I introduce myself again?" she groaned, though she still did, "Well, because you're handsome and cute, okaay~ I'll give you an introduction. Just call me Ookami, Torao-kun. And I sneaked into your dream to interrogate you with something."

"Hmph! Do you think I will comply with your word?"

"Oh relax. I will make you." She smirked.

"Try me!"

"Nyahah! As foul-mouthed as always, but I don't really care. I have a job to do. So, here we go. This is another question from the follower, **KaizokuNoHime-san**! Torao-kun, are you jealous of Zoro or Sabo because Luffy is very close to them?"

"Wh-what the fuck?! Why should I be jealous to.. them?"

"I dunno. Are you?"

"I do- don't… Yeah I don't!"

"Hmm… that's mean Luffy is free to jump on and give hug to anyone?"

".. Y-.. NO! Why he has to free jump on everybody?"

"Because you won't even care?"

"Y-ye…uh.."

"Hmmm?"

"NO! Why the fuck is this has any concern with you?!"

"Your final answer?"

"Kill you."

"Don't think you can do that. Oh C'mon.. don't make this complicated than it should be. I just need your damn answer!"

"Then ye-"

"Bear in your mind, I know whatever is going on in your mind. For example, you are trying hard to approve that you are okay with Luffy jumping onto anybody, in fact that you're trying to hold on your boiling rage inside your heart."

"Ho-HOW-!"

"Told 'ja…~ Muehehehe~~ Okay, So I get that, You're fuckin jealous of Sabo. Then what about Zoro?"

"I don't think he is a threat. He is so head over heel to his damn blond!"

"But you do know Sabo is Luffy's older brother, don't you?"

"That doesn't change the fact that Luffy is still clinging onto him, while he rarely doing it to Roronoa-ya.. Why the hell am I answering your question?"

"I don't really care. Now that I get your answer, let's move on. A question from **Masamoony-chwan** again, Are you a dog person or a cat person?"

"How about a bear person?" He answered unwillingly.

"Not in the option."

"Is Luffy a dog or a cat?" he asked, tone full of sarcasms.  
"So, you mean, whatever Luffy is, your favorite will be him? Still not in the option, but I'm satisfied with your answer. So Luffy person it is." The girl giggled.

"… the hell?! Is that even fuckin exist?!"

"Yeap. Because I decided to make it exist."

"Really?" he snorts, "When?"

"Just now, after you say it. Nyahaha!"

"You're troublesome!"

"I don't really care."

But hey, he was mumbling something like 'Luffy person? That's quite perfect.' Oh such a foul denying idiot.

"Well, let's move on~ Which part of Luffy's is your favorite?"

"Gah! What is this? Some kind of joke?!"

"It's some kind of interrogation. Your answer, please?" she tilted her head, tensing her tail.

"No comment."

"You sure? I have your monkey here with me, and if you decided not to answer then…" the word hung.

"Fucking fuck! What do you want?"  
"Finish my fucking job?"

"Argh! Cheek?"

"Oh I know you're lying. C'mon I need to collect the truth, TRUTH Torao-kun!"

"How did you know I was lying anyway?"

"You're soooo easy to read, genius! C'mon… truth! Or Luffy.."

"L-Liips! His lips!"

"Reason?"

"Arrgghh! You make this so fuckin hard!"

"You make this so damn complicated."

"He is cute, he always smile, his smile is warm, I love his smile, I love his grin, I love his taste, I love his everything! GAAhhhhhh! )(*&*^&$# ^&&%!" Law was blushing and starting to mutter incoherent word, because maybe his brain was over-working. Poor thing~

"Ohooo~~~ I'm glad, mueheheh~! That's good enough." Ookami laughed and flew down, "Now before we move on. I'll call Luffy to join you here."

"You what?!"

"In the back stage, yes. Be back in a minute. Kind reminder, you can run, but I can call you back anytime soon. So it will still be useless. Muehehe~~"

"You little prick!"

"I'm aware of that Tora-kun.."

"I am Trafalgar for God sake!"

"Whooopps.. sorry I forgot about that... Yes yes Law-chan. I'll abandon that Torao because it's a special name from Luffy. Nyahah~" then that strange _chibi*1_ quickly retreated to the back stage to drag that vigorous monkey back to the stage.

Five minutes later,

"Yey! And the two of you is now here!" she flew back in, while Luffy was trotting behind her.

"To-Toraooo?!" In an instant Luffy was already flying to Law's direction which the other who was still sulking widened his eyes in disbelief and the two just topple onto another.

"You're also here~" Luffy sang happily, crushing the taller noirette in his hug beneath him.

"Lu-Luffy-ya, sthopp... Can't bre- athe.."

"C'mon now, Luffy... You'll kill him." Ookami pouted, ripping him away from the other.

"Aah... But I still want to be with Torao."

"Yes, yes Luffy-chan. You will still be with him. Now, now the both of you are here. I still have a lot of question for you."

"Kkuhk! Still have?" Law groaned.

"Yeap yeap. Now... It's a question from one of the guest. How many times you guys have sex in a week?"

"BBUUAAAHH!" Law burst out, while Luffy frowned in confusion.

"I know actually it's your private time but... Yeah well, we need to know. Yeah, kind of."

"I can go for Torao as much as he-" Law quickly slapped his mouth to shut him up.

"Lu-Luffy-ya!"

"That's amazing, yeah.. then? How many time?"

"You won't let us slip with this, will you?"

"I can trade with something else."

"For example?"

"Show us how do you kiss, maybe?"

"Once a day. Kinda." Law answered quick, very quick with tone of finality. That did the trick, Ookami grinned.

"But Torao… you still ask for-"

"For God sake! Luffy-ya! Let me handle this!" Law growled desperately, while his face was reddening to a very nice pink color.

"Muehehe~ I love Luffy's naivety." She cackled, clenching her stomach. Suddenly Law had an idea, he could crunch this _chibi_ girl who was still floating with his bare hand, she was too small to even struggle. It was all for the sake to end this bizarre dream.

"Ohh no, you don't. I'll fucking damn you to the hell and back if you try that, Law-chan." She warned him so quickly, he just gapped from his bemused state.

"Okay, so please let us move on. I waste too much time here. Now the next question is… I know you two are both male, but IF one of you will be pregnant, who will?"

"GAAAHH!" Law groaned again, Luffy was pouting hard.

"Should I repeat that for you, Luffy-chan?"

"No.. no…, Torao will bear our children?"

"Will you Luffy-ya?"

"I don't know…"

Both Luffy and Law were drowned in silence. The _chibi_ Ookami just couldn't stand that any longer.

"Fine, fine! I'll let you go with this question. That leave us to the final question! How many children will you have and what is his or her name?"

"What's with you and your fuckin annoying question?" Law hissed desperately.

"Work, work. If I don't have good information, you two might be gone on your own way, you know that?"

"Wh-WHY?! I won't let anyone take Torao from me!" It was the smaller noirette turn to hiss dangerously, clinging to his lover lean arm.

"Lu-Luffy-ya…" Law was face-palming his own face, devastated. There was no way they could get away with this, except to answer her question.

"Ho- how many do you want, Luffy-ya?" Law whispered to the boy next to him.

"H-huh? How many what?"

"You're not listening to her question?"

"O-OHH! Oh!" he repeated then suddenly he became a rotten tomato, over-heated. His head was letting out white smoke. Puffing up his cheek, he whispered back to answer his lover.

"Two then! A boy and a daughter! Satisfied?!" Law barked towards Ookami.

"Name please…"

"Little Luffy Torao! Toraruru Luffy!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WITH THAT NAMEEE?!" both Ookami and Law shouted in rage.

"So what do you have in your mind, Law-chan?" huffed the _chibi_ floating girl.

"Lu-… Lu… Lu-ya? O-or… La-La-o…"

"You both are sucks!" Ookami spat in disgust. She then flicked her little finger and she seemed to be talking with somebody.

"Okay… I'll help. This was my friend idea's anyway… Why don't you fucking search for spanish's name? Li-like Loran or Lori or something! Be more creative! C'mon!"

"I can't just decide it randomly! Oh my God! You are the one who ask so suddenly!" Law groaned in defeat. Sure, naming a baby wasn't an easy job after all.

"…. You might be right. Hufff~~~! Ah I don't have enough time, and my job was yet complete, but I do have some more information so… it's not so bad. Then, as I promised before, goodbye~ And let us meet again somewhere in the future." The men could only blink in confuse, hearing the strange girl rambling something they didn't understand.

"And poof you go~!" she said.

Both Noirettes were back into darkness.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"S-so… we did have the same dream? Bu-but why?" Luffy asks, puzzled.

"How do I know? That was the most absurd thing I've experienced in my whole life, luckily it was just a dream."

"Shishishishi~~ can't agree more. Bu-but hey.. Torao…"

"Yeah?"

"Do- do you want kids, u-uh.. wi-with me?"

"GAAAAHH! Why a-re you… ask-asking this?"

"I-… uhmm…" Luffy flusters furiously, couldn't think any answer. Law bites his lower lip and smiles at last. He quickly pulls the smaller boy into his hug.

"Of course. That will be the proof of our love, won't it?"

"Shishishishi~ I'll do anything as long as I'm with you, Torao." Luffy giggles and topples the taller noirette down.

"You serious?"

"Yup! Death serious!" Luffy says and places a quick kiss on Law's lips.

"I love you, Torao~ love you tooo much!"

"Silly! Of course, because I love you too very much." Law replies his kiss playfully, pulling the neglected bed cover.

"G'nite, _Chibi_."

"Nite, Torao."

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

[Toraaaooo ;*. Busy?] – Luffy 15.30 PM

[Nope. Going out for a coffee :q How 'bout you?] – you 15.32PM

[I'm with Robin. I get it!] – Luffy 15.33 PM

[What do you get?] – You 15.35 PM

[How does this sound? Luca or Lana?] – Luffy 15.36 PM

Law frowns, he suddenly get a strange jumpy feeling about this.

[What is that?] – You 15.37 PM

[Names! For our babies! Lana is for the girl and Luca is for the boy! Robin sure helps a lot! :D :D 3 I love how that sounds, how 'bout you? :D :*] – 15.39 PM

And Law bangs his head – accidentally – onto the nearest vending machine, can't stop his head to self-destruct itself. Fucking dreams! Oh! A coffee can just rolls out from the machine.

[Torao? Are you there?] – Luffy 16.01 PM.

 ***HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN –HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 demon

*2 small thing/person

* * *

I have to fuckin re-write the whole story and like whatever! I don't know if it's work or not and we are talking about closing the weeks of LawLu here… I was desperate! T_T

And Luckilyyyyyy, My ever sweet **Moony-chwan** was there with me helping with minor things but it turned out to be just the idea I need the most! So here~~ I give you a bunch of loves and flowers for you~~~ (oh shit I can't do flowers here!) muuumuuuwaaacchhss!

And for those who still follow the S till T weeks from me, here a fuckiinn BIG HUG for you GUUYSSS! I'm suppppppeeerrr happy you still stick around with me 3 3

Also a special thanks for **KaizokuNoHime** whom already helped me to think of some question in the story above. Laft you toooo~~~ 3 3

And that's it from me, **HokkyokuNoOokami** for the LawLu Weeks Challenge of 2017~~! I hope you guys fella pirates enjoy the strangely perfect pair!

Do review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you like, as long as you read this I'm grateful~

Until next time Fellas!

Jyaa~~ ^o~/

 **HnO**


End file.
